Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader
by Skyguy626
Summary: On his way to Yokai Academy, he found himself befriending an ordinary high-school student. Then, completely by accident, he has a run-in with a vampire; things might get interesting now.
1. Chapter 1: Vampire

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the first Chapter of Rosario + Vampire: Moon Reader. I hope you are all going to enjoy it as much as I am going to write it. Just a heads up, this is a follow-up to Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites, though its not required to read to enjoy this story. As always I don't own anything except my OC's and now on to the story.**

* * *

A sunny morning, a typical teenager, named Tsukune Aono, who had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a relatively athletic physique. He was already dressed in the uniform required for his new school. The uniform consisted of a green dress jacked, a white dress shirt and red tie, while on the lower body he wore beige pants.

Aside from the bus driver, the only other passenger on the bus was another young man of about his age who was sleeping. He had pale skin, his black hair was styled in a messy bowl cut with a single left-swept red highlight on his bangs. He was dressed in a black and red dress jacked over a white loosely buttoned up dress shirt and a red tie. while on his lower body he wore black pants and white sneakers. Around his neck he had a mp3 player on a neck-strap with and clip-on earphones.

The bus chauffeur told him a little about the school they were going, Yokai Academy, claiming it was a very scary place. After driving through the a tunnel, the bus came to a stop next to a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. "Hey, it's time to wake up.", Tsukune said, slightly shaking his fellow passenger and his fellow student slowly wakes up, "We have arrived at Yokai Academy. We need to get off the bus or we're going to be late on the first day of school."

"Wouldn't want that.", the other young man said as he slides off the bus seat and slings a guitar case over his shoulder while carrying a suit case, as they walk down the aisle of the bus.

The moment they stepped out of the bus, the two noticed that it seemed like they had arrived in a different world. Like the nearby ocean was blood red and the threes around looked dead. "I'd watch my back if I were you.", the bus driver said, before closing the door and driving off.

"Best get going.", the black haired young man said, removing his clip-on headphones, hanging them around his neck and placing his hands in his pockets. Tsukune agreed and they started to walk, "Thanks for waking me up by the way."

"No problem. I am Tsukune Ano by the way.", Tsukune introduced himself, extending his hand. "Tsukiyomi Ryu, Tsuki for short.", the young man now named Tsukiyomi said, giving him a firm handshake. "Have you been going to Yokai Academy for long?", Tsukune asked as the two walked through the forest, but Tsukiyomi told him he was a new students as well. "Oh, that's great. At least I won't be the only new kid.", Tsukune said, before he began to look around, "Hey, where are we going?"

"I don't know. I have been following you.", Tsukiyomi said. "What? I have been following you the whole time.", Tsukune responded, "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?", he continued as the two looked around, not sure where to go.

* * *

As the two continued to walk, when suddenly, Tsukune was hit by someone driving a bicycle, hitting him straight in the back and sending them both crashing into the ground. "Tsukune, you alright?", Tsukiyomi asked but Tsukune seemed fine, he then turned to the girl who had ridden the bike into Tsukune, asking her the same question. "I am sorry, I just got dizzy.", the girl said, she had long pink hair and big bright green eyes. She was dressed in a similar green dress jacked and a beige plaid skirt. One thing Tsukiyomi spotted was a silver cross-shaped rosario placed on her chest. The girl stared at Tsukune who had an open wound were blood seemed to drip out off. The girl took out an handkerchief but before she could wipe it off, she stopped. "I can't... I shouldn't...", she muttered.

"Are you sure your alright?", Tsukiyomi asked, when the girl suddenly grabbed Tsukune by his face. "I can't help it... Because I am a vampire.", she apologizing before she placed her mouth on his neck. "You bit me!", Tsukune whined as the girl let go of him. Despise the weird introduction the two helped her pick up things that fell out of her school bag during the crash. "Are you two going to Yokai Academy too?", the pink haired girl asked and the two nodded handing the girl her things.

"Can I ask you something? Whats your opinion of vampires?", the girl asked. Tsukune and Tsukiyomi looked at each other, before turning back to the girl. "As long as they don't sparkle, I'm okay with them.", Tsukiyomi said with a shrug.

"I agree. I don't have a problem with vampires either.", Tsukune added. The pink haired girl was so happy she tackled the two young man to the ground. "If that's the case, maybe we could be friends! What do you say?", the girl asked sitting on top of the two. "Sure why not?", Tsukiyomi said, and the girl introduced herself as Moka Akashiya when she got off the two, and they introduced themselves.

* * *

Later that morning, the three managed to arrive at the school and after getting their schedule they went to their homeroom class, which the three shared. Which was thaught by the teacher Shizuka Nekonome. "Well good morning students. To all those new here, welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your teacher.", Miss Nekonome said to her students.

"I am sure you all know this by now, but Yokai Academy is a special school, one that is exclusively for monsters.", the teacher explained much to Tsukune's shock. "Tsuki, did you hear that?", the brunette whispered to the black haired guy in front of him, who let out a snore, having fallen asleep.

"As you know the world is under the firm control of humans, and our only hope of survival is to learn to live among side them. And that brings us to our first rule.", Miss Nekonome said, walking over to the black board and with a ruler pointing at each rule, "Rule number 1, except under special circumstances, while you are on campus always remain in your human form. Rule number 2, never ever reveal your monster identity to another student. I am sure you can see why."

Tsukune is confused/horrified to hear this, wondering if she is just kidding. Ms Nekonome then goes on to explain that since humans run the Earth, they, monsters, must learn to perfectly disguise themselves as such and coexistence with humanity. One of the students, Saizo Komiya, says he'd rather eat humans instead of coexisting with them. Tsukune hides his face with his New Students Information book in response. Miss Nekonome chides Saizo for saying such things and goes on to say that all the staff are monsters as well; the school is surrounded by a secret barrier and if a human had even managed to get inside it, they would be put to death. Tsukune is now fearful of his life, drops his book on the floor, but quickly retrieves it, getting an odd glare from Saizo who mentions that he has been smelling the scent of a human the whole time, Tsukune fearfully flinches at this comment.

* * *

Later that day Tsukiyomi, walked next to Moka who hald on to Tsukune's arm, who looked scared. Tsukiyomi figured it was because of all the glares he was getting from other male students. "Say Tsuki, do you play guitar or something?", Moka asked as the three first years got a drink from the vending machine. The pink haired girl pointed to the case he was carrying around on his back. "No, it contains something my mom and dad wanted me to have to protect myself.", Tsukiyomi explained as the three sat down on a nearby bench.

"That's too bad. We could have started a band...", Moka said disappointed as she took a swing from her tomato juice. The black haired guy laughed, "I can already imagine it. Moka will be the lead singer, Tsukune plays the base and I play the guitar. All we need is a drummer.", the two laughed, while Tsukune was giving them nervous side glance.

It was then that Saizo slid from behind a nearby pillar, "Hey there sexy, you said your name is Moka Akashiya.", Saizo said as he walked over to them suddenly grabbing Tsukune by his shirt and lifting him off the ground, before throwing him into the vending machine. "Tsukune!", Tsukiyomi exclaimed looking at his friend. He and Moka were about to rush towards him but Saizo held her back, "Why would a smoking hot babe like you hang out with dweebs like these.", he said.

"Leave them alone.", Tsukiyomi said standing between Saizo and Moka, who directly rushed towards Tsukune. "If you bother or hurt them again, nothing will protect you from me.", the black haired guy said before joining Moka at Tsukune.

* * *

A little while later, the three were standing on the roof, Tsukune claimed he was fine, despise their worries about him. "Despise it being scary, you were funny Tsukune. You almost acted like you never had seen a monster before.", Moka said patting her friend on the back. "What kind of monster are you anyway?"

"Aren't we not allowed to say that?", Tsukiyomi pointed out and the pink haired girl remembered, while their brown haired friends was looking depressed in the distance. "Sorry never mind, you don't have to tell me.", she added. "But we already know what you are, since you told us your a vampire.", Tsukune pointed out. "I know... but I didn't know that was a rule here.", she said with a blush on her face. Tsukune then muttered that she didn't look like a vampire, Moka then gesture to her rosario, explaining that when its removed she would transform into a terrifying vampire. "As long as you don't sparkle.", Tsukiyomi said as he leaned on the railing.

"Tsuki your so silly.", Moka said, slapping him on the back and nearly sending him over the railing if it wasn't for Tsukune grabbing the back of his jacket. Moka apologized to him, but Tsukiyomi told her it was no big deal, which made her happy. She explained that they are her first friends and that Tsukune is the first person she actually sucked blood from, as she only had transfusion bags of blood prior, going on about how delicious she found it as it seems she's about to suck his blood again, Tsukune suddenly gets a chill from Moka and says he forgot to do something, running off.

Tsukiyomi and Moka continued to hang out until later that day, they found Tsukune ready to leave the school. "Where are you going?", Moka asked when they too arrived at the front of the school. "I just think I should go to a human school.", he explained much to their surprise, "Look Tsuki, Moka, I really like you two but I just can't stay here!"

"You can't go to a human school!", Moka shouted suddenly, much to their surprise. "I am sorry, it's just that I don't like humans very much." she explained that due to spending her childhood in the human world, monsters don't exist to humans, so she felt lonely out of not feeling like she belonged and meeting with them, she didn't fell lonely anymore.

"What if I told you I was one of those humans you hated so much? I am a human. That's what I am, the only reason I'm here is because of a major mix up!", Tsukune asked much to their surprise, "I knew you two would look at me like that if I told you...", he added sadly. "Tsukune, so what...", Tsukiyomi started but Tsukune interrupted him.

"I bet you hate humans as well. But that's okay, I don't need monsters for friends anyway!", Tsukune looked shocked for a moment that he said that, before grabbing his back and running away, heading towards the woods. "Tsukune, wait!", Tsukiyomi, but his friend wasn't listening, "Let's go after him.", and Moka nodded, quickly following their friend.

* * *

Just as the two entered the forest they run across Saizo, who tried to snatch Moka away, but she told him they had other things to do. But he stopped them by transforming into his true form, an Orc as he sees the rules only applying on campus. In a surprise attack Saizo used his tong to grab Moka by the ankle and smash her against a tree. "Moka!", Tsukiyomi shouted, before returning to glare at Saizo, "You bastard...", placing his case next to Moka before turning back to Saizo and taking his fighting stance.

"I wonder what this little dweep can do. Go on and assume your monster form.", Saizo challenged him, whipping his tongue towards him but much to his shock and horror, Tsukiyomi managed to grab it, swinning the orc around and slamming him through a tree. "I don't need to.", he said as Saizo tried to get up, Tsukune arrived back and told him to leave his friends alone. In his rage, Saizo slammed Tsukune away, knocking him down the hill and to the bus stop. "Tsukune!", both Tsukiyomi and Moka shouted, quickly following after their friend.

The two found Tsukune close to the bus stop, Moka tearfully apologize for his injuries while explaining that she always wanted a friend, it didn't matter if it was a human or a monster. However, as she sucks human blood, harming them in the process making her think a human will never want to be her friend. It was then that Saizo came charging down the hill.

"We are trying to have a moment here. How rude.", Tsukiyomi said, ready to fight. "I know that I am a lowly, weak, human trash to you two, but I still want to be friends, because I really likes you, Moka... Tsuki.", Tsukune said, looking up to see Moka holding him up, while Tsukiyomi is evading the punches of Saizo.

"I never said I thought you were trash!", Tsukiyomi said, as he elegantly avoids the punch by jumping over it. He throws a punch, aiming for Saizo's head, but the orc averts the course with his left hand. He retaliates with a heavy blow to his stomach, which Tsukiyomi ducks under. Saizo throws another punch with his left hand, but Tsukiyomi leans back to dodge it, knocking his hand to the side. Tsukiyomi uses his sideways moment to spin around in a full moon kick, managing to land a hit against the orc's head.

Tsukiyomi delivers about four punches to Saizo's side and arm and backs away. The orc staggers with a grunt, as his right side goes numb. He grabs hold of his right arm with his left one, his eye big in wonder about what just happened to him. Tsukiyomi smirk at him, while the orc madly charges the black haired young man with his left hand raised. he avoided the attack, Tsukiyomi jumps up and kicks the staggering monster back with two feet to the chest. "Ugh what the hell are you!?", Saizo said getting back up his feet. "Hold your tongue and watch! Do not ask the sparrow how the eagle soars! You aspire to no more than the shallow thoughts of commoners! I will not allow ANYONE to bring harm to my friends!", Tsukiyomi said, just as a girl with long silver hair and red eyes walked up next to him.

"I think he needs to learn his place.", the girl said. Tsukiyomi looked surprised at the girl, _"Ammy? No wait, she doesn't have the same crazy eyes. This girls eyes are red."_ , he thought, unbeknownst to him, Tsukune had removed Moka's rosario, unleashing her true vampire self, who with one swift kick, send him into a nearby hill, shattering it. _"Holy shit! Why are all the people with silver hair I know completely bat shit crazy!?"_ , Tsukiyomi thought as he looked on in awe.

* * *

Some time later, Tsukune woke up, raising his head from the now pink haired Moka's lap. "Thank goodness your awake.", Moka said as Tsukiyomi crouched beside him, looking him over. "You alright buddy? Not having too much damage?", he asked, but aside from some brushed he seemed fine, "Also I got you this.", he handed him the time table for the arrival of the bus, which was every month or so.

"You didn't know that?", Tsukiyomi asked, as he and Moka looked over their friends shoulder.

* * *

 **And there you go, that was the first chapter. Many thanks to everyone who reads this story, you beautiful bastards! As for the pairings, well obviously MokaXTsukune, but I am debating for TsukiyomiXMizore or Kurume. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Succubus

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the second chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader. I hope you are all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the story.**

* * *

On a sunny morning just outside Yokai Academy dorms, a still sleepy Tsukiyomi was walking towards school. Tsukune had already went on ahead, saying he needed to do something before school started. After everything that had happened the other day, Tsukiyomi and Moka had promised their human friend to get him through the month until the next bus arrived.

He let out a yawn, he had this odd feeling someone was watching him from somewhere. Before he could investigate, he was distracted by a group of guys behind him talk about some hot female student, but he didn't really care, until said hot student called his name. "Good morning, Tsuki!", Moka said, running up next to him. "Morning Moka.", Tsukiyomi yawned.

"I take it your not a morning person?", Moka asked as the two friends started to walk together. "The morning is evil... Did you sleep well?", he asked. "Yep. I was out cold until this morning.", Moka nodded, "Um... Thanks for everything the other day."

"No problem, we freshmen got to stick together.", Tsukiyomi said as they continued to walk to school. "If you need anything Tsuki, just ask. That goes for Tsukune too, you two are my friends.", the pink haired girl said with a smile. "Same here. Look at you Moka, you went from zero friends to two in a single day.", Tsukiyomi said with a smile, "Plus two friends, that's a two hundred percent increase."

* * *

During lunch that day, Moka bit Tsukune in the neck again for some blood. He freaked out, shouting something about "I am not your lunch!", before speeding away. "Well that happened...", Tsukiyomi said, before he and Moka went off to find Tsukune.

"Tsukune? Your here?", Tsukiyomi asked, after splitting up with Moka, we was now standing near the staircases to the second floor, as he walked out to the courtyard, hands in his pockets, he once again felt like he was being watched by someone. The feeling stayed with him as he searched the first floor, but he couldn't spot anyone spying on him. He came across a vending machine and just as he got his can of soda out of it, he heard a gasp and the sound of someone dropping to the floor. "Hu?", Tsukiyomi said, turning around to see a girl with ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side.

She wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt, she also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. "You alright?", Tsukiyomi asked walked over to the girl, upon closer inspection, he noticed she had deep purple eyes, thick eyelashes and also has big breasts. "I-It just hit me... So dizzy...", the girl said as she looked up to him, "I am really sorry, but could you give me a hand?"

"Why not?", he said, he reached down and helped the girl up. It was then that the girl rubbed her large bust against his chest. "So do you need help to the nurse office?", Tsukiyomi asked bluntly, surprising the girl a little. "Oh... Thank you so much, Tsukiyomi.", she said.

"How do you know my name?", he asked as the two began to walk, the girl informed him that they attended the same class. "We do?", suddenly the girl fainted again, falling forward against him. "I'm so sorry. Its because this weird condition I have with my body. Every now and then my breast sorta cramp up. They just get tight like they are being squeezed or something.", the girl said, rubbing her bust against his chest, yet again.

 _"Is she trying to seduce me or something? I wonder if mom tried to seduce dad like this as well?... Now I am imagining mom rubbing against dad... Gross..."_ , Tsukiyomi thought before the girl asked him to look her in the eyes. "Listen my name is Kurumu and I want you to be my friend."

She then returned to rubbing her breast against his chest, "Sure why not? But could you stop doing that with your boobs? It's giving me a hard-on and these pants really don't do a great job of hiding them.", Tsukiyomi said bluntly, surprising Kurumu, who got a seductive smirk. "Oh, Tsuki, your such a naughty boy.", she added just as Moka came around the corner. "Tsuki have you found... Who is she?", the pink haired vampire asked, but before her friend could answer, Kurumu pulled him against her. "Who am I? I'm in his class, we're friends now.", she said, rubbing her breast against him, "Isn't that right, stud muffin?"

"Uhm... Okay?", Tsukiyomi said, pulling himself lose and walking over to Moka. "I'll see you later Kurumu. Me and Moka need to find Tsukune, bye now.", he said before quietly whispering to his pink haired friend, "Let's get the fuck out of here.", and the two continued their search for Tsukune.

"Can't believe we didn't found him anywhere.", Tsukiyomi whined as the two walked back to class. "Tsuki... That girl, is she your friend or is she your 'friend'.", Moka asked, a tone of sadness in her voice. "I met her this afternoon, I doubt anyone would consider that a relationship.", Tsukiyomi said, "Is something bothering you?"

"It's just... If you got a girlfriend... I don't think I would like that...", Moka admitted, much to their own surprise. "What I mean by that is... If a guy gets a girlfriend, they abandon their friends... and I would hate losing you or Tsukune."

Tsukiyomi couldn't help but chuckle as he patted her head, ruffling her pink hair. "Don't worry about it, Moka. Even if I got a girlfriend, I would never just abandon you.", he said, getting a relieved sigh from his friend.

The two walked into the classroom to find Tsukune just sitting at his desk. The two walked over to him, Moka apologizing about drinking his blood all of a sudden. "It's alright, I just got surprised is all. I couldn't stay mad at you for long.", Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head. "So you have been sitting here the entire time? The one place we didn't look.", Tsukiyomi said as he sat down at his own desk.

"Sorry about making you worry. Oh Tsuki, can I talk to you after class about something?", the brunette asked, his black haired friend simply nodded. Just as class was about to start, Kurumu walked in, giving him a wink before shooting a death glare at Moka as she sit down just as the bell rang. _"Well, time to get some z's."_ , Tsukiyomi thought as he began to doze off.

* * *

After class, Tsukune and Tsukiyomi walked off to have their talk, while Moka waited for them in the hall. As she waited, she had taken a can of tomato juice out of a vending machine. Just as she started to drink it, Kurumu walked up to her, "So your a vampire eh? That's what they say at least, so is it true?", the blue haired girl said as she continued to walk up to Moka. "You see I came here to deliver a declaration of war." This surprised Moka a great deal, "You see, I have this big plan, but you keep getting in the way and messing it up Moka. I plan to turn all the boys in this school in my personal love slaves and it's working thanks to my boobies trap."

Moka look awkward at her fellow student as she began to shake her bust as a bunch of male students gazed at her with lust in their eyes. "Plenty of guys are falling into it. I am a succubus after all.", she continued, surprising Moka that she revealed her monster identity to her. "But, you came along and all the boys want you.", Kurumu continued, ignoring what Moka said and pressing her own breast against the pink haired girl own bosom, "I had it with your man stealing!"

"Wait! I didn't steal anyone.", Moka protested, as the two girl began to argue.

Meanwhile further down the hall, Tsukune and Tsukiyomi were talking about the weird thing that had been happening to the former ever since this morning. "... Its just weird. Almost like someone has put a spell one me.", Tsukune explained, "Do you think it could be connected to that weird feeling like someone is watching you?", his friend told him he wasn't sure, but they couldn't rule out the possibility. Just as they mentioned that someone was watching him, Tsukiyomi spotted purple hair disappearing around a corner.

Before Tsukiyomi could investigate, Tsukune spotted the argument between Moka and Kurumu. "That's stupid! Tsuki has nothing to do with this. I don't even like him like that.", Moka protested. Kurumu was about to give a retort to this, but Tsukune and Tsukiyomi cut them off. "The hell is going on over here?", Tsukiyomi said as he and his friend stood between the girls. Kurumu was the first to act, running up and hugging Tsukiyomi.

"Look Kurumu. If you can't get along with Moka, then...", Tsukiyomi started but he was interrupted when the sucbuss looked at him suddenly, saying "Love Charm.", trying to hypnotize him again. Realizing what she was doing, Moka puled Tsukune away from her while saying, "Tsuki, get a way from her."

"Why?", he asked surprised, looking up from the girl leaning against him to his friend. "You have to believe me, she is dangerous.", she continued. "She might be a little weird, but she isn't dangerous.", he said walking away from Kurumu to his friends. This got a flat "What.", from the succubus, _"How can he resit my charm?"_ , she thought as she tried it again, but it didn't seem to work.

"You like her more than me? Even when I throw myself at you!?", Kurumu suddenly shouted, making him finaly turn around, just as she sprouted her black wings and charged towards him. Just before she could hit him, Tsukune pulled him to the side, while Moka managed to push her through the window. "What just happened?", Tsukune asked.

"She is a succubus, a powerful one. She can bewitch men by just looking at them.", Moka explained. "She can?", Tsukiyomi said surprised just as Kurumu comes flying back and uses her tail to grab him by the throat dragging him outside.

* * *

Luckily, Moka and Tsukune managed to grab on. After a short flight they were accidentally dropped as Kurumu could not carry the weight of three people. "Everyone okay?", Tsukiyomi asked, as he was the first to recover. "I think my butt is cracked...", Tsukune muttered as he rubbed his behind. As they recover, "Excellent. Now I get to kill all three of you at once.", Kurumu said as she elongates her nails, transforming them into razor sharp claws. She flies past them, the three friends managed to evade the attack, but Kurumu managed to slice through the trees like butter.

"Tsukune, Moka. You might want to get back.", Tsukiyomi said, nodding to his friend, "Leave this to me.", sliding what they thought was his guitar case off his back. Before opening it, instead of a guitar, he grabbed a strange sword from it. It appeared to be the half of a giant red scissor. "That's an interesting large sword you carrying.", Kurumu said up, as she came for another attack.

Tsukiyomi got an serious expression as he griped the sword with both hands. "This weapon, this Scissor Blade was created by my grandfather, who passed it on to my mother, who used it to defend those she cared about before she passed it on to me.", Tsukiyomi said as Kurumu struck at again, but he was ready, deflecting her attack with a quick flourish.

Recovering quickly, Kurumu attacked with a few quick swiped from her claws, but he managed to block each of her attacks. Tsukiyomi performed a casual swing of his weapon, Kurumu quickly used her nails to intercept the attack, but was forced through a tree by the sheer force of the attack. "Your pretty good. Your fast and agile.", Tsukiyomi complimented, before she quickly slashed at him, only for him to block her blow.

Tsukiyomi struck again just as Kurumu tried to preform a low swipe, he just leaping over her attack at his legs. "Your fast!", Kurumu said in shock.

"Nyhe. Your just slow.", Tsukiyomi said back as in a brutal demonstration of his personal fighting style, Tsukiyomi began hacking and slashing at Ryuko with a series of lightning fast power strikes. Kurumu started to become overwhelmed by Tsukiyomi's strength and speed, she was forced onto the defensive and driven back.

He threw her against a tree and pressed his attack. Kurumu managed to recover in time to dodge Tsukiyomi's slash, which struck the tree where she had been seconds before and causing it to be sliced in two. After avoiding another such attack, Kurumu was thrown off balance by a failed blade-lock, she was forced to keep enduring Tsukiyomi's relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of her's counters, eventually landing a good hit on her and throwing her into another tree.

"Stay down. You are no match for me.", Tsukiyomi said, holding his blade to the side. "No! I can't give up! I'm on an important mission.", Kurumu said, trying to stand up. This surprised them a little, "We succubus are so few in numbers, that's why I need to find my 'Mate of Fate' in order to continue my species. That's the reason I tried to attract so many potential love interests.", she said as she slummed to her knees.

She looked up frightened as Tsukiyomi walked up to her, blade ready, "No please... I promise I'll stop." the blue haired succubus said, fearful for her life. "We can't know that for certain, can we?", Tsukiyomi said, standing over her he then extended his hand to her, "But I guess we just have to take a leap of fate.", he added with a smile, surprising her. He then turned from Kurumu to a stunned Tsukune and Moka, "You guys okay being friends with her too?", the other two agreed and Kurumu bawls in frightened relief as the other three couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it. I have finally decided which girl Tsukiyomi will end up dating. Many thanks to everyone who reads, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Witch

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **wolf master97: Yes, Tsuki already has one, I think it was mentioned in the epilogue of Male Who Invites. I don't see it as a real crossover but more as a nod/cameo. There is nothing wrong with a little self promoting. That would be funny, it would also be pretty cool to see Ryuko's Scissor Blade turn into a gun.**

 **Gissung: Happy to hear it. And I wouldn't just abandon my story, unless I have a very good reason for it.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The next morning, a yawning Tsukiyomi was walking to school with Moka and Tsukune. He let out another yawn, the odd feeling of someone watching him from somewhere was coming over him again. "Didn't you sleep well?", Moka asked her black haired friend worriedly, while he looked around.

"Say Tsuki, who were you talking to?", Tsukune asked, gaining the attention of the other guy, "I hear you talk to someone when your suppose to be alone, and the strange thing is I hear someone talk back."

"It's nothing to worry about, you must have heard a show I was watching on my laptop.", Tsukiyomi explained, while still looking around.

"About yesterday, where did you learn to fight like that?", Tsukune asked, eyeing the case on his friends back, which contained his Scissor Blade. "My mom, dad and uncle taught me... I wish she thought me how to shrink it down...", he explained.

"Morning!", Kurumu said walking up behind them. After what happened yesterday, the three had decided to give her another chance and so she had joined their group of friends. The blue haired succubus walked next to Tsukiyomi holding a bag in her hands, "I made these cute little cookies for us. How about you and I eat them together?", she offered, holding out the bag.

"Why are you asking me?", Tsukiyomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, I already told you how I was looking for my destined partner for life didn't I?", Kurumu asked, and the three nodded, "Well, I decided that it's you!", this greatly surprised the others.

"This is all your fault, for protecting your friends, defeating me and giving me a second chance. Now I am totally in love with you!", it was at this moment that Kurumu rubbed her breast against his chest. "I wonder if other guys my age have to endure stuff like this...", Tsukiyomi thought, before making a run for it.

* * *

"Why are you so depressed?", Tsukiyomi asked Tsukune a few days later, after the first years had taken their midterms, which are taken a lot earlier than either of them had expected. "Just worried about my grade... How do you think you did?", Tsukune asked as they walked to the School Message Board, where the scores would be posted.

"Not to bad.", Tsukiyomi said as they waited for their chance to see their scores. "That's a little vague.", Tsukune responded awkwardly as they finally saw their scores. His mood dropped even further when he noticed that his score placed him 128th in the Freshmen class.

"Can't believe I'm 15th...", Tsukiyomi muttered as he saw his own score. "How? Your always asleep in class.", Tsukune pointed out, but his friend didn't know either. They were then greeted by Moka who had placed 13th.

But when either boy complimented her, she brushed it off as just a fluke. "If you want... we could... uhm... Study together.", Moka offered, seeing as Tsukune felt bad about his grade. He happily accepted and the two held onto each others hands while looking lovingly into each others eyes.

"Could you guys not do that when I'm around? I feel like I'm the dumb friend in a romantic comedy.", Tsukiyomi said placing his hands in his pockets. "Oh silly Tsuki. You wouldn't be the dumb friend, Tsukune would be.", Moka said happily, slapping him on his back nearly sending him into the ground.

But instead of feeling the hard ground, he felt two soft pillows. He had been send into Kurumu's large breast. "Nice to see you too, Tsuki.", the young succubus said with a smirk.

"Oh, hi Kurumu.", he said back as he recovered, "So how did you do on the test?"

"I did pretty well, mister 15. So how about we spend time after school to..", Kurumu said, but Tsukiyomi was distracted by a nearby commotion.

He had noticed a young girl being surrounded by three guys. "You might be in first place, but don't press your luck or you'll pay the prize.", the middle of the goons said, much to the girls surprise. "That's right, like that stupid witch costume of yours!", the other said in a completely over the top manner. "Maybe its best if you just take it off." The girl tried to explain it but her class president said he didn't want to hear her sob story.

Using her magic, the girl dropped three washtubs on their heads, enraging her class president. But before he could strike, Tsukiyomi and Moka appeared between them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?", Tsukiyomi said, making the class president and his cronies stare at them for a few moments, before breaking out in laughter. "Oh, I see trying to play brave in front of your girlfriend?", the class president said.

"Wait girlfriend?... Did a rumor about me dating Kurumu got around?", he asked annoyed, but the class President pointed out that he meant Moka. This got an disgusted reaction from the black haired guy, "Me and Moka? Gross! That's like if I would date Ammy.", he commented, "Don't you guys know who I am? I am that crazy asshole who took down Saizo Komiya!", this prompted the Class President to leave as too much attention is being drawn to them. Tsukune notices and goes over to hear the Class President sneering at Tsukiyomi, Moka and the girl as he walks away.

* * *

Later in the cafeteria, Tsukiyomi, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and the girl, who introduced herself as Yukari Sendo, were sitting at a table. Yukari thanks the two for stepping in and defending her.

This allowed Tsukiyomi to give the witch a look over. She has short black hair and purple eyes. She is dressed in a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates, which is mostly due to her small size. She wears a black witch hat, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes.

"I heard about you, your in the same grade as us but four years younger right?", Moka asked.

"Four years younger? Did you skip a few grades or something?", Tsukune asked, while Tsukiyomi took a bite from his lunch. "So that means she super smart?", the black haired guy said as he chewed on his food, Moka scolded him, telling the black haired guy to not talk with his mouth full.

"You must be really smart, and your outfit rocks!", Moka said with a smile, this got a blush from the young witch.

"Tank you for the compliment, but I am nothing special. Your beautiful and smart and cool...", Yukari explains, "You see... I love you more than life itself!", she then tackle hugged Moka to the ground, fondling her breasts.

"Well that just happened...", Tsukiyomi said, after Yukari exclaimed her desire for Moka to be her girlfriend, shocking Tsukune.

"Well... I can be a friend... and I'm already a girl...", Moka said with a faint blush, which Yukari misinterprets.

* * *

Later in class, Ms Nekonome tells the students that they all must join clubs to help them better understand humans and keep their transformations in differing situations. One male student then points out that Ms Nekonome's tail is evident, in her embarrassment Nekonome uses her claws to scratch his face.

 _"Never make Ms Nekonome embarrassed."_ , Tsukiyomi thought, he looked back when he heard Tsukune chuckle quietly to himself, earning a confused look from Moka and Kurumu as well.

"So which club should we join?", Kurumu asked when she, Tsukiyomi and Tsukune were looking around. "Where is Moka? I was hoping we could all be in the same club.", Tsukune asked.

"I think she was hanging around with Yukari...", Tsukiyomi answered as the three looked around.

The first four clubs they try are too spooky for them. "Does the school not have one normal club in it!?", Tsukune asked as they quickly walked away from the Ghost Photo Club. "Of course not...", Tsukiyomi said, before his attention was drawn to a group of guys admiring a group of girls in swimwear.

"My name is Tamao Ichinose. Come join me and my friends in the Swim Club guys.", the Swim Club president said. Tamao is a girl with turquoise colored hair, with having fair skin and yellow colored eyes.

"... I guess the Swim Club seems normal.", Tsukiyomi added, earning a irritated look from Kurumu. "As it stands now, the club doesn't have a lot of boys in it. So who signs up now stand a big chance to get a lot of personalized service from us.", Tamao continued.

"I think we found a club Tsuki.", Tsukune said, with a smile.

"Don't think Moka would like us joining.", Tsukiyomi muttered, Kurumu adding that she would agreed with Moka on that statement.

"Let's find Moka and get her opinion on it.", Tsukune suggested and the three were off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka is walking through the halls, while Yukari continues squeezing her breast, much to the jealousy of the boys they pass. Moka tries to get Yukari to stop, but doesn't know what to say to spare her feelings. "So if we join the Swim Club, who are you looking forward to seeing in bikini?", Kurumu asked Tsukiyomi, rubbing her chest against his arm.

"Tsukune of course.", the black haired guy said dryly, much to the blue haired girls shock just as Tsukune runs ahead of Tsukiyomi and Kurumu upon seeing what had happened and yells at Moka and Yukari, "Stop this! Your both girls!"

"I knew you would show up at one point." Yukari said, sounding rather condescending, "Tsukune Aono, your grades are below average, your athletic abilities well below par. You have no useful skills at all, I couldn't imagine a more half baked guy. Now listen and listen real good, I don't want my darling Moka to hang around a creep like you. So I declare war on you!", she declared pointing her magic wand at him.

"Then I accept that declaration of war!", Tsukiyomi said, point the tip of his Scissor Blade at Yukari.

Yukari uses her magic wand to manipulate cleaning supplies into tormenting Tsukune, revealing her true nature as Tsukiyomi used his Scissor Blade to deflect and cut the supplies away from his friend. Unknown to them, Yukari's Class President and his posse are hiding near by and now have a perfect reason for going after her now.

* * *

"Can't believe that girl... She won't even allow us to talk to Moka.", Tsukiyomi said as he and Kurumu were sitting on the school roof, he had been defending his friend all day, Tsukune was now hiding in his dorm room.

"I can't believe this little girl bothers you so much.", Kurumu said, slowly moving closer to Tsukiyomi until she was nearly cuddling up against him, "She may be a genius, but she is really childish and bratty. Even her classmates hate her guts. She must be full of her self because she's so smart.", she told him seductively, much to his annoyance.

On the roof of the entrance to the school roof, Yukari is sitting observing the two and having heard everything they had said. "Tsukiyomi Ryu, my arch-nemesis, I will show you!", the young witch thought as she uses a voodoo doll to take control of Tsukiyomi's body. First she has him punch himself twice, knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa, are you alright!?", Kurumu said as she quickly crawling untop of him, much to both their surprise, Tsukiyomi lifts his arms and begin to grope and feel up on Kurumu, who seemed pleased at his sudden change in behavior. She gladly allows him to have his way with her body.

"Hey Tsuki have you seen...", Moka said as she enters the roof after losing Yukari previously, but she stops in her tracks when she sees the controlled Tsukiyomi playing with Kurumu's breasts, "What are you two think your doing!? Did you use your Love Charm again!?", the pink haired girl shouted, getting protective of her friend.

Kurumu stands up with Tsukiyomi's hands still firmly squeezing her breasts, "You know I wouldn't do that!", she said, just as Yukari makes Tsukiyomi pull her underwear down, allowing him to see her naked bottom half.

"The actual fuck is just happening!?", Tsukiyomi explained, as they heard a giggle sounding awfully like Yukari's above them, clearing up why Tsukiyomi was acting so odd, much to Kurumu's disappointment.

"Yukari!"

The young witch looked up to see a pissed off Tsukiyomi walking towards her, his hair is flowing to stand up, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance, his hair is accented with vibrant red undertones.

Yukari tries to get away, but Tsukiyomi quickly grabs her by the tail coats from her cape, "Oh no, you don't. Your coming with me.", he said, dragging her to a classroom where, Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu will be waiting for them.

* * *

 **And that's it for today, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mermaid

**Greetings one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Ashzaroth: I do intend on finishing it, and I am leaning on TsukiyomiXMizore (Seeing as she is my favorite girl from Rosario Vampire), thanks for pointing out the spelling errors. I am going to offer some hints, though it might be a surprise for new readers.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Inside classroom 1-3, Tsukune was waiting until Moka, Kurumu and Yukari who was being dragged into the classroom by an angry Tsukiyomi, who's hair was still flaring upwards. "I can't take this anymore, you guys got to do something.", Tsukune said after his friend closed the door behind him.

"Agreed.", Tsukiyomi said calmly, crossing his arms as he leaned against a wall.

"She is not bothering me that much.", Kurumu said with a slight blush, happily remembering what she made Tsukiyomi do while he was under Yukari's control.

"Relax, she is just a little girl.", Moka protested to the two guys, as the young witch hid behind the vampire, sticking her tong out to them, "Its not that big of a deal."

"That's no excuse! She has to know that its not okay to go around and mess with people like that.", Tsukune said back, "I think its about time she learned her lesson."

Moka was about to protest, but Tsukiyomi cut her off, "Look, Yukari. If you keep this up, nobody is going to like you and you end up with no friends."

"Who cares? I am a genius, if they are not at my level, why should I bother with them anyway?", Yukari waved him off, "Besides... I have been alone from the very beginning..." she added sadly, before she sneakingly cast a spell to drop a few more bath pans on Tsukune's head, knocking him to the ground.

"You totally fell for that one.", she chuckled before quickly rushing out of the classroom.

"Get her?", Tsukiyomi asked, helping his friend up.

"Let's.", Tsukune agreed but before the two friends could charge after her, they were held back by Moka.

"Wait, you two can't lose your temper with a little kid like that, okay?", the pink haired vampire said, but the two friend shrugged it off.

"Look Moka, just because she's a kid doesn't mean she can just go around attacking people with her magic.", Tsukiyomi said, "Especially if she is trying to pummel my friend to death."

Moka was about to protest but couldn't find the right words. "Well she did claim she didn't care if she was well liked. I mean, let's be honest. That's so like a witch.", Kurumu added.

"Look, let's just find her and we can talk this over.", Moka suggested, and to her delight, they agreed, the group left the classroom and went to look for the young witch.

"Tsuki, how did you do that with your hair? You know, the flaring up and all.", Kurumu asked as they left the classroom.

"It's... a family trait.", Tsukiyomi said, just before their attention was drawn by a sudden scream coming from the nearby woods, the four quickly went into that direction.

* * *

Yukari has been dragged to the pond near the school by the Class President as he and his posse transform into their true forms, Lizardmen. They plot to eat her to be rid of her annoying antics. The young witch tried to cast a spell to defend herself but the Class President quickly swipes it away with his tong, eating it and leaving the witch defenseless.

"S-Somebody help me!", Yukari called out, and as if on que, a voice called out to them, "Hey lizard brains!", they turned around to see Tsukiyomi, Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu standing there. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!", Tsukiyomi continued, pointing his Scissor Blade at the group of Lizardmen.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here...", The Class President starts, but Moka ignores them and walks over to Yukari. "It's okay Yukari, it's not wrong to ask people for help. I understand how it feels to be alone. I was alone too until I met Tsukune and Tsuki.", Moka continued, "If you don't want to be alone anymore, just say so."

Yukari began to cry and pulls Moka into a hug, shocking the Lizardmen become shocked. "W-What is this? Did they forget about us? What are we chopped liver!?", one of them said.

"Oh, don't worry. I haven't forgotten.", Tsukiyomi said and with a single swipe he cut off the Class President's tail. The lizardman roared out in pain and attempts to swipe at him but his attack is blocked by a swift kick from Kurumu.

"Thanks, Kurumu.", Tsukiyomi said to his succubus friend, with a thumbs up.

"Oh, Tsuki will you be my protector too? Pretty please?", Kurumu said, giving him a hug, much to his annoyance.

"If you want to get to Yukari, you have to go through us.", Tsukune said, standing between the witch and the Lizardmen. Yukari is shocked he would stand up for her after all she did to him. The two minions of the Class President try to attack Tsukiyomi, but are quickly knocked into the trees with a single swing from his Scissor Blade.

"He knocked them out that easily!?", the Class President looked on in awe and shock, "Having such strength is against school rules!", he shouted charging at Tsukiyomi.

"Did he just make that up or is that an actual rule?", Tsukiyomi asked, intercepting the bite of the Class President with his Scissor Blad, the Lizardman attempted to chew it in half, but let out a pained groan when he felt his teeth breaking on the red metal. Tsukiyomi kicked the Lizerdman straight in the jaw, sending him flying into the air. "Let's finish this.", he follows after him, unleashing a quick flurry of sword slashes, before sending him at it and sending him into the nearby pond with a spinning kick.

"Flawless victory.", the black haired young man said with a smirk as he stick the landing.

"I don't get it... I was so bad and mean to you all... Why did you come and save me.", Yukari wondered, turning her gaze to the ground.

"Did you not hear what we just said? We all want to be there for you. From now on, we will be right by your side.", Tsukune explained, which made Yukari break down and began to cry again.

And so a few days pass, Tsukiyomi and Moka were walking towards class talking about what had happened the past days. "I heard Yukari is doing better. She got up in front of her whole class and apologized for the pranks she pulled, everyone felt guilty about the way they treated her.", the black haired young man explained.

"That's great. I think Yukari has really matured.", Moka said with a relieved smile, "Oh, by the way, Tsuki... Who is Ammy?"

At the mention of this name, the black haired guys face turned into an expressionless mask, his body seemed to tense up, "N-Nobody." As they slide open the door to classroom 1-3, they find, to their shock, Yukari hugging Tsukune. "Hey guys!", the witch said, noticing the two standing there, "My classroom is next door, so I should come over and play sometimes. Because I already love you Moka and now I love Tsukune just as much, isn't that great?"

 _"Whoa, Tsukune is one lucky son of a bitch."_ , Tsukiyomi thought just as Kurumu came in and pushed his head between her breast, face first as Moka tells Yukari that Tsukune is hers and she bites him again, the brunette yells in pain.

* * *

The next morning, Tsukune was heading to the dorm room next to his own, the one belonging to Tsukiyomi, when he heard two voice's coming from it. "... Help me! I'm being murdered!", a voice shouted, sounding as he was being drowned. What surprised Tsukune most that it wasn't Tsukiyomi's voice who shouted out, but rather someone elses. "Tsuki, stop it! It's not worth it!", Tsukune shouted, quickly opening the door intending to stop his friend, but upon entering, he saw that only Tsukiyomi was there, just washing his coat.

"Oh hi Tsukune. You could have knock, you know.", the black haired guy said, returning his attention to what he was doing, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"S-Sorry, I just thought I heard someone cry out for help...", Tsukune said, thinking his mind might have played some tricks on him, "I wanted to ask you for some advice, how do you impress a girl... Like enough to be your girlfriend? I mean you make it look so easy with Kurumu..."

"Kurumu and I aren't a couple.", Tsukiyomi said annoyed, holding his coat underwater scrubbing it, "I guess, all the advice I can give you is... Just be yourself. You wouldn't want a girl to fall in love with a you that isn't the real you. So just be yourself. Unless you can be Batman... Then better be Batman."

Later that day, Tsukiyomi is taking a nap, laying in the shade of a tree. He was then woken up by a painful moan, "Who is cutting into my nap time?", he thought, opening a eye, he noticed that the source was a distressful looking Moka.

"Moka!", Tsukiyomi said, quickly catching his friend as she tumbled to the ground, sparks occasionally jumping off her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tsuki... It's Tsukune...", Moka said as he sat her down against the tree, "I just got water on me... It's a vampires weakness, because of its purifying power..."

"I see... What is this about Tsukune?", Tsukiyomi asked with a worried look.

"He has joined the swimming club just to meet other girls.", Moka explained offended.

"That doesn't sound like the Tsukune I know. I personally think the reason he joined the swimming club is to impress you, though it didn't occur to him that water is a vampire's weakness.", Tsukiyomi said, taking a seat next to his friend, getting a surprised look from his pink haired friend, "Think about it, he has seen you in sunlight and he likely knows your rosario is made of silver. Vampire legends have stated that sunlight is fatal to vampires and that silver causes severe burning pain. And since you have disproved two vampiric weaknesses, he didn't know if the third was real or another myth."

"So when your ready, let's go to the swimming club and explain it to him.", Tsukiyomi suggested, getting a nod from his friend.

* * *

"The fuck is going on here!?", Tsukiyomi shouted when he noticed the male swimming members being completely dried up, and Tsukune being surrounded by mermaids while being held by the captaing of the swimming club, Tamao Ichinose.

Just as he grabbed his Scissor Blade, Moka charged past him, diving into the pool to try and safe Tsukune. "Moka, are you insane!?", Tsukiyomi shouted, gaining the attention of the mermaids, "What are you looking at? You think I am scared of some fishy bimbo's? Think again!", with a heavy strike from his weapon, he sliced the water apart, forcing Tamao to release Tsukune, who immediately dived after the sinking Moka.

A few seconds later, the Moka with silver hair raised from beneath the waters, arc's sparks springing off her, intimidating Tamao and the other mermaids with the feeling of her powerful aura. However, they know if they keep her wet, she'll be too weak to fight them, so the mermaids surround Moka and they keep splashing her. Tsukiyomi kicks some of them down while the others are hit by his Scissor Blade.

"I don't need your help.", Moka told him just as the black haired guy landed in the water.

"Does it looks like I care what you think? I am helping out my friends.", Tsukiyomi responded, surprising the Inner Moka, "Be ready to finish Ichinose off.", with a massive jump, he soared high in the sky.

"Time to break the battlefield.", he said, conjuring a crimson energy sphere into his left palm of his hand, before he fall headfirst back to the pool, releasing his hold on the sphere, which start to soar to the pool and on contact vaporizing the water, leaving all the mermaids like fish on dry land.

"Know your place.", Moka scoffed and with a single powerful kick, knocks Tamao into a nearby basket, just as Tsukiyomi did his usual landing.

Tsukune goes over to see how Moka is, but is slapped b the silver haired vampire. "That was for not considering the other Moka. Don't pretend you understand her, your a little boy who can't think about anyone but himself. She was crying her eyes out.", Moka said, taking the rosario from him and walking away.

Before taking her leave, the silver haired Moka stared down Tsukiyomi with interest, the two glared at each other, red glaring into yellow before she broke eye contact and continued to walk off.

* * *

 **There a go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Werewolf

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Ashzaroth: Maybe, it would be interesting indeed. And on his monster form... It's something else.**

 **And now on to story mode.**

* * *

Tsukiyomi walks into the main building of Yokai Academy, Tsukune was currently looking for Moka wanting to apologize for how he hadn't considered her feelings when he joined the swimming club. When he got to one of the payphones, he picked it up, sliding a coin in before dialing a number. After a few seconds of waiting, he heard someone pick up the phone on the other side and a female voice spoke up, "Ryu residents."

"Hey, mom. It's me.", Tsukiyomi said with a smile, happy to hear his mother's voice again.

"Hey sweetie. How is everything going at Yokai Academy? How are your classes? Are you eating properly? Have you made some new friends? Do you already have a girlfriend?", his mother asked at once.

"I am doing fine, classes are going good. I have made some friends, there is Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. And no, I don't have one.", Tsukiyomi answered as he leaned against a nearby wall, "How is everything back home? How is dad doing? And how is my little brother coming along?"

"Everything is going well, your dad is doing fine too. We still miss you though. And we don't know yet if it's going to be a boy or a girl.", his mother said, "You know Tsuki, if you want you can always transfer to Karakura High."

At the mention of this school, a cold shiver went down his spine, "No thanks. She goes there.", he answered, and after promising to stay safe, he hung up.

Turning around, he found someone grab his arm, "There you are Tsuki! I have been looking all over for you.", Moka said as she started to drag him with her, "We were waiting for you at the club room."

"Club room? You mean the swimming pool?", Tsukiyomi asked as she continued to drag him with her.

"What? No silly! We all joined the Newspaper Club, and we want you to join so we all be in the same club together.", she finally let him go and the two friends started to walk together.

"Newspaper Club? Really? Why not?", he said with an easy smile, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I thought it would be nice too. Who were you calling?", Moka asked as the two continued to walk.

"I was talking to my mom, I wanted to know how everything is going back home, and how everything is going with my new baby brother. She is dew every day now.", Tsukiyomi explained, much to her surprise.

"That's so cool, keep me updated. Did your parents joined a club back when they were in high school?", Moka asked.

"I don't think my mom and dad were members of any school during their time in high school... But I think my aunt and uncle where on the student council.", Tsukiyomi recounted, before noticing the worried look on Moka's face, he decided to ask her about it.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what you said the other day... To the other me. How you said you weren't helping her but your friends...", Moka explained.

"I see. It was just a heat of the moment thing.", Tsukiyomi explained, giving her a soft smile, "She is just another Moka right? She is part of you... So I guess she is also my friend. Even if she doesn't want to admit it, you hear that?", he directed that last line at the Rosario, leaning closer to it.

"What are you doing?", she asked with an amused smile.

Tsukiyomi quickly stood up straight, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "S-Sorry. I just noticed that silver haired Moka comes out when your Rosario is removed.", he explained, "So I figured she is locked inside of it and I just went with Yugioh rules."

Moka let out a laugh as she opened the door to the Newspaper Club room and as Tsukiyomi felt a large set of breast pushing his face between them. "Tsuki! I am so happy that I get to be in the newspaper club with you!", Kurumu said happily as she held his head between them.

"Tsukune! Moka! Anyone, I need your assistants! I will suffocate!", Tsukiyomi muffled voice said.

A few minutes later, Tsukiyomi, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were seated next to each other as their club adviser, Miss Nekonome welcomed them all to the Yokai Academy newspaper club. "Let's get started! To get started you need to get started!", their teacher said happily.

"Uhm... Are we five the only members?", Tsukune asked.

"Of course not silly.", Miss Nekonome said and at that moment, another student entered, apologizing that he was late.

"I apologize for being so tardy but there were some thing I needed to pick up.", the young man was holding two bouquet of flowers, "My name is Gin Morioka, a pleasure to meet you.", he handed the a bouquet of flowers to Moka and Kurumu.

Gin has reddish brown eyes and ink black hair, which he keeps back with a red headband. He wears the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck.

Gin noticed Yukari, picking a rose from the bouquet of Kurumu and handed it to the young witch, "I guess the best things do come in small packages."

"Anyway, Ginei here is the only other member of the Newspaper Club and a Sophmore, so he'll be the club president.", Miss Nekonome said, "If you have any questions, please direct them to him." she then told them that the faculty meeting was about to start and quickly left the room.

Gin explains that the Newspaper Club involves putting yourself in harm's way to get a story, but then tells them that it is mostly common stuff they have to report of.

While thinking of ideas for a story, Kurumu remembers about the peeper.

"Peeping tom?", Tsukune asked, giving a questioning look at Tsukiyomi, but he didn't knew it either.

"You two haven't heard? There is this pervert goign around campus peeping on girls. The freak is so quick that nobody has gotten a good description on him yet.", Kurumu explained.

"Peepers are the worst of the worst.", Moka said.

"Yeah, this guy needs to be stopped!", Yukari agreed.

"Then let's use the newspaper to stop it.", Kurumu said.

Gin concurs with the idea, "Then the first thing we need to do is trying to find some informants."

"How are we suppose to do that?", Tsukiyomi asked.

"We use the first rule of journalism, hit the pavement and start asking questions.", Gin told them.

* * *

While the rest of the Newspaper Club went out t place flyers around campus to ask for information, Tsukiyomi slipped off and decided to take a nap in his favorite tree. _"One moment he is serious and then he is flipped... I wonder what kind of guy Gin really is..."_ , he thought before drifting off to sleep.

It felt like he had just fallen sleep when he was woken up by loud screams. _"...What's wrong now?"_ , he turned his head drowsy head to the source of the screams, a group of partly dressed girls had surrounded a guy.

"So your the peeping tom, huh? Your not getting away with this sicko!", one of them said.

Tsukiyomi's eyes shot wide awake when he heard the accused guy, "No! You got it all wrong!", it was Tsukune's voice.

"What has he gotten himself into this time?", Tsukiyomi asked as he dashed over there.

"Then what are you doing at the window? ", a girl with a broom asked, just as Tsukiyomi arrived, standing between the angry mob of girls and his friend. "Tsukune, what happened?", he asked but before he could answer, they heard Moka call out his name.

"Is that true? You peeped on them?", a shocked Moka asked.

"Moka, I am sure its just a big misunderstanding.", Tsukiyomi defended his friend.

"Well I did look at them...", Tsukune admitted.

"Not helping your case!", his friend said back, when the group of girls became even more angry and Moka rushed away, being brought nearly to tears.

The group of girls launched at them, but Tsukiyomi's eyes and haired flared up and the girls where thrown back by an invisible force, "Let's move.", he said to Tsukune and the two quickly made their escape.

"Why do you always get into trouble when I am trying to get some shut eye?", Tsukiyomi asked as they were hiding out in his dorm room.

"Tsuki, you have to believe me. It wasn't me.", Tsukune started and his black haired friend gave him a nod. "I believe you. You don't seem like the type who would peep on girls.", he admitted, "Tell me what happened and we will try and fix the situation."

* * *

After telling him what Gin had done, Tsukune was looking for Moka to tell her what really happened, while Tsukiyomi would try and find evidence to back up his innocents. "I guess I should look for clue's a the girls locker room.", he muttered to himself.

"That won't be necessary.", a female voice spoke from behind him.

He came to a stop and turned around to see a girl with long light purple hair, blue eyes with blue pupils. She is dressed in a different kind of uniform than most stundents; she wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark and light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. She also has a lollipop in her mouth.

"What do you mean by that?", Tsukiyomi asked her as the girl walked closer to him, reaching in the front pouch of her sweatshirt, she pulled out three photos of Tsukune peeping in the girls locker room.

"Those have been floating around campus. It's also been said that Tsukune moved a drum to peep on the girls.", the girl explained, pointing to the picture, "But the pictures only show him from the legs up. So how does Gin know that?"

At the mention of the name, Tsukiyomi looked up, "Gin? As in Gin Morioka? The president of the Newspaper Club?", the girl gave him a nod.

"Yes and eyewitnesses reported him moving drums to the window prior to the incident. The girls removed them afterwards to prevent a repeat.", the girl explained.

"Do you mind if I take these? These could really help Tsukune out.", Tsukiyomi asked and the girl told him to go ahead, he was about to run towards his friend, but suddenly stopped, "What's your name?"

"Mizore Shirayuki.", the girl now named Mizore said.

"Thanks Mizore, I owe you one for this.", he said with a smile, before he went of to look for his friend, not noticing the faint blush the girl had on her cheeks.

* * *

Moka was on the school roof, wondering what is going on with Tsukune just as Gin arrived, who told her to forget about Tsukune and tried to kiss her. Moka pushes him away and Gin decides to show her the picture he took, saying it has been going around the campus. Moka is shocked by them, but before Gin could besmirch Tsukune's name, Tsukiyomi arrived on the roof.

"Not so fast, Gin. Or should I say, Yokai's Peeping Tom?", Tsukiyomi said, pointing towards him. Gin tried to deny it, but Tsukiyomi relayed what Mizore had told him, pointing out that Gin is the true peeper. Gin moves back in shock at having been discovered, dropping several pictures he took of girls while peeping. "I wanted to do this the easy way... Oh well, now I have to take you by force.", Gin said to Moka, before he started to transform into his true form, a powerful werewolf.

Gin lunges for Moka in a blur of speed, but Tsukiyomi managed to match his speed and pulling her away from the line of attack while taking out his Scissor Blade.

At this moment, Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari arrived, having meet up with him earlier. "Moka!", Tsukune exclaimed as he began to rush towards his friends.

"No, Tsukune! Werewolves are S-Class just like vampires.", Kurumu tried to warn him, but before he can reach them, he is tripped by Gin, causing Tsukune to pull off the Rosario seal and land away from her.

The werewolf rushes over to Tsukune, ready to stomp on his downed form, but was met with the blunt side of a red Scissor Blade.

"Don't you dare harm by friend!", Tsukiyomi shouted as he launched Gin away from Tsukune, "Seriously, what is up with everyone wanting Moka to be their girl? No offence, Moka...", he looked over to his friend and noticed that her hair had gone silver.

"Well this is the freaking best.", Gin said overjoyed to see how beautiful Moka's monster form is, "But if a vampire is going to be my mate, I better show you who is the pack leader."

"Peasant, know your place!", Moka shouted as she tried to hit him, but

Gin moves out of the way. "What are you aiming at, I'm over here.", the Werewolf said, standing on top of a higher roof, "Vampire's might be known for their strength, but Werewolf are known for their speed, and with the full moon out I gain a massive boost in speed.", to demonstrate this, he started to move around Moka in a blur of speed.

"Looks like you could use some help.", Tsukiyomi said, evading one of Gin's strikes as he stood back-to-back with his friend.

Moka scoffed at this, "I have no need for assistance, especially from you. So take your toy and go bother someone else.", the two kept an eye out for an opening.

"It's not a toy!", Tsukiyomi protested as he managed to deflect another of Gin's swipe just in time.

"Please, the only 'weapon' that looks more like a toy are those Keyswords.", Moka said, evading an attack of Gin.

"They are called Keyblade's and believe me they can do a lot of damage.", Tsukiyomi said.

"Now become my she-wolf or I will have to hurt you!", Gin shouted as he lunged at the duo, but at the same time, the two deliver a heavy swipe from his Scissor Blade and a massive kick from her feet, sending the werewolf into the guardrail.

Gin lands horizontally, "How did you counter me?... Wait.", the Werewolf's eyes widen as he saw a pack of clouds blocked out the full moon.

"You stray mutt, you think you have a chance to be with me?" Moka said, disgusted with the idea, as she and Tsukiyomi both deliverd a powerful kick to his head, sending him through the rail and Gin plummets into the abyss below. _"I know only one who could be with me."_ , the silver haired vampire thought as he turned to the young man beside her.

* * *

The next day, "Special edition! Get your while its still warm!", Kurumu said as they were handing out the latest edition of the Yokai Gazette, with the front page dedicated to clear Tsukune's name while putting all the blame on the true culprit, Gin.

"That's an awesome thing you did for Tsukune.", Moka said to her black haired friend, "You never stopped believing in him and you even found out about the real culprit."

"I can't take all the credit for that last part. I got help on that front.", Tsukiyomi said, remembering Mizore, _"She was pretty cute... I really need to find a way to thank her properly."_

The two smiled at each other, as they looked at Gin, who was being chased by the group of girls he had peeped which he had tried to frame Tsukune for.

"And the way you came charging in to help me, you were like some sort of dark knight.", the pink haired vampire said, looking over her friends uniform, for a split second, she could have sworn he saw the colored 'eyes' shaped part near the top of his collar move, "By the way, how did you know I was on the roof?"

Tsukiyomi looked at her, "You always go to the roof when your distressed.", he explained.


	6. Chapter 6: Party

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the story.**

* * *

"Paper is here.", Moka said in the morning as she and the rest of the Newspaper Club were handing out that morning's newspaper.

"Whoa, they are selling like hotcakes.", Tsukune said.

Tsukiyomi nodded, "They better, after all the work we put in."

And indeed, after a little they were all sold out, "It seems this issue was another hot scoop!", Kurumu said happily.

"Hey, guys! Let's throw ourselves a wrap party for once!", Moka said suddenly, and all agreed that it sounded like a great idea.

"Wait... Has anyone seen Gin?", Toshiyoki noted, looking around he couldn't see the werewolf anywhere, "He was right here just a second ago."

"Whatever, he's probably hitting on girls somewhere, don't you think? So forget about him, he is not invited.", Kurumu huffed, still angry about his actions a few days ago.

"Indeed, that jerk is the enemy of all woman!", Yukari added angrily, holding her arms up, before they started to discus what kind of party they should be throwing. They settled that they could get some snacks and drinks from the school store, though Tsukune forbid any alcohol.

"Spoil sport...", Tsukiyomi said, as they agreed to meet up at the Newspaper Club after class.

"You people are all buddy buddy aren't you? You newspaper clubbers? You all like each other? I never understood that way of thinking.", a female voice behind them said.

Turning around, Tsukiyomi got a smile on his face as he saw Mizore Shirayuki standing there. "Hey there, Mizore. How are you?", he said, stepping forward.

"I'm fine. Thank you.", Mizore answered.

"You know this girl, Tsuki?", Kurumu asked, sounding a little suspicious.

"This Mizore Shirayuki, she helped me out when I needed to prove Tsukune wasn't the peeping tom.", he explained to his friends.

"Newspaper. Can I have a newspaper?", Mizore asked, holding out her hand. But they realized they were sold out, "You can have mine, I already know whats in it anyway.", the black haired young man said as he handed her the newspaper, Mizore suddenly leaned in, getting a closer look.

"Up close your even cuter than I first thought.", she said much to his surprise, before she bid him goodbye and walk away.

* * *

During class, Miss Nekonome was reading the attendance list, she came to the name of Mizore, who moments later came walking in and taking a seat next to a sleeping Tsukiyomi. "So glad you could join us today!", Miss Nekonome said.

"I have a reason to attend class.", Mizore said, glancing at the sleeping young man next to her.

"Alright now lets continue with our lesson about Universal Conquerors: From Lord Zedd to Morgenstern.", Miss Nekonome continued, "As you all know Morgenstern is the most recent one, and he was joined on this World by Ragyo Kiryuin..."

* * *

"Why are all the classes so short?", Tsukiyomi asked when he, Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu walked out of class after the bell ring.

"That's what you get when you sleep through most of your classes.", Tsukune told his friend.

The black haired guy rubbed his eye, "Can't help it, the subjects are just a little too easy to me. But enough about boring things, let's have a great party.", he said and the others agreed. Moka and Kurumu said they would get the snacks and drinks. "Guess what I have a home made treat with you all over it.", Kurumu said, rubbing her chest against Tsukiyomi.

"Let's go.", Moka said, dragging her blue haired friend away.

"I'll have some homework to finish, see you later at the party, Tsuki.", Tsukune said, before walking back to the dorm, leaving Tsukiyomi standing alone in the hall.

As he wondered what he should do, the feeling of being watched came over him. Turning around he noticed Mizore standing behind a pillar, "Mizore, is that you?"

"Hallo.", the purple haired girl said softly as she leaned from behind the pillar, she walked over to him, "I have read the newspaper. As always yours are the most interesting ones." she held up said paper to him.

"Thanks, that's really nice to hear.", Tsukiyomi said with a smile, _"Even though I hardly put any effort into them."_

"I like them the most because they are written like someone trying to spread hope and protect the weak. I can really relate.", Mizore continued, before taking his arm and placing it in a hug, "You personality and the way you protect those who can't help themselves really speaks to me. Your like a lone dark knight."

"Hey, I never thanked you for helping me out the other day.", Tsukiyomi said, looking into her blue eyes, "How about... You come with me to the Newspaper Club party? As my date?", his yellow eyes widen when he realized how creepy it must have sounded how he phrased that last part.

But much to his surprise, the young woman smiled, "If its as your date. Then I guess I could go. But stay at my side the entire time.", she told him and they were off.

* * *

Later that day, at the Newspaper Clubroom. The party had gone pretty well up to that point, although Kurumu gave Mizore a jealous look when she introduced herself as Tsukiyomi's date. "Let's do something fun! Like a game or something!", Moka shouted suddenly, acting weirder than usual.

Eyeing her weirdly, Tsukune smelled the content of his glass, his eyes widen in surprise, "Wait a minute, are these liquor!?"

"No, it can't be, I told them not to do that.", Kurumu said, a faint blush on her cheeks, "I told them. I really did! Really!"

"Is this seriously booze? What do you think, Tsuki?", Tsukune said, turning to a chuckling Tsukiyomi.

"Of course not. There is no doubt in my mind.", he said with a chuckle, before downing his drink while slowly opening his dress shirt. After he finishes, he held out his glass to his friend, "Fill her up."

Just as Tsukune had reluctantly refilled his friend's drink, he was interrupted as Moka suddenly stood up. "Times like this, adults play the King's Game! It's like the law!", Moka said, "Morons! We are going to play the King's Game and ain't no one gonna stop me!"

"I wonder if Moka knows what she is saying...", Tsukune thought, but he was suddenly told by Moka to get the chopsticks, "W-Why me?"

Moka puffed her chest forward, as quite suddenly, Tsukiyomi was kneeling before her and holding up his hands, showing he already had prepared them, "The king's word is absolute."

"What is the King's Game?", Mizore asked.

"One chopstick makes you the King if you draw it, and the others have numbers on them. The King picks a number and says what that person has to do. But who has which number is a secret until the King gives the orders!", Yukari explained with a cheerful and carefree smile.

"Yukari, you are such an adult! You tell them!", Moka said with an smile.

"Yukari knows this stuff? Why does Yukari know this stuff? Where has she learned this stuff!?", Tsukune exclaimed, just as Moka told them to draw.

After they took their chopsticks, Yukari asked who the King was. "Mine is red, does that make me the king?", Tsukune asked, and after Moka confirmed that he was, the dark haired guy cleared his throat, "Alright, I the king, commands number 3 to give me a kiss."

At the command and hearing the number, Moka's face became almost as red as the lock of hair in Tsukiyomi's haircut. "M-Moka?", Tsukune stuttered as he looked into Moka's eyes.

"Smooch, Smooch!", Kurumu shouted, much to Yukari's Jealousy.

Tsukune and Moka both shyly leaned closer towards each other before softly kissing one another on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her hips. And when they parted, Moka looked into Tsukune's eyes with her own green eyes into his brown ones.

"On to round two!", Kurumu cheered happily, hoping she would be king and could order Tsukiyomi to kiss with, making him forget his 'date'.

After they took their chopsticks, the pinknette asked who the king was. Quite suddenly, Tsukiyomi stood up, throwing his chopstick into the air, as his shirt opened completely, showing off his specs before he catches the chopstick mid-air. "I'm the King.", he told them.

"At least Tsuki is decent enough to not give us crazy orders.", Tsukune muttered.

"That's not how it goes, Tsukune. If the last king demanded a kiss, then the next orders must be more extreme.", Yukari informed him.

"Yeah, after sucking face, you need to kick it up a notch from there! Tsukune, don't be such a party pooper!", Kurumu said, "So what should he do? Come on make up your mind..."

"Number two, my lap is yours.", Tsukiyomi said, taking a seat on the nearby couch, Mizore, who had chopstick number 2, walked over to him, much to Kurumu's irritation shock. The succubus was about to protest, but Tsukiyomi cut her off, "The King's word is..." but before he could finish, Moka and Yukari added, "Absolute!"

A faintly blushing Mizore took a seat on a completely stoic Tsukiyomi's lap. "Very good, Mizore!", Moka said walking over, "But you really need to get into it and hug him!", the vampire gave her a few pointers, demonstrating how to hug him.

Moka sat on his other leg, wrapping her arms around his neck while he remained completely stoic.

"Like this?", Mizore asked, mimicking her movement, rubbing her impressive bust against his bare chest, just like Moka.

"That's the way!", Moka gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright ladies, out of the way! That king's lap is mine now! Move it!", Kurumu said agressivly, pushing Moka and Mizore off him and resting her head on his lap, "Oh, its so nice, warm and soft.", while Moka laughed it off, mimicking her blue haired friend while Mizore got an irritated look in her eyes, while Tsukiyomi remained completely stoic.

"Dude! You can't claim all three of them at once!", Tsukune shouted, but his friend scoffed at this.

"Of course I can.", he calmly stated, keeping his stoic face, "I am the King."

* * *

Later that day, Tsukiyomi still with his shirt open and Mizore were standing near the pond, the young woman skipping a stone across it nine times, happily cheering for herself. "That's great, Mizore.", Tsukiyomi said, before picking up a stone and managing to skip it fifteen times.

"Whoa. Your good at this.", Mizore said.

"It's all in the wrist.", he said as the young woman suddenly hugged him, "Mizore?"

"Thank you for inviting me to be your date. Tsukiyomi. I had a really great time.", she said looking up at him with her blue eyes.

"It's alright, I am happy to hear you enjoyed yourself.", Tsukiyomi said, looking down at her with his own yellow eyes, "And please, call me Tsuki, everyone else does."

"Like that Kurumu girl?", Mizore asked, suddenly turning serious.

"Well yeah, she is my friend after all. Tsukune, Moka and Yukari do it as well.", he explained, but was interrupted when she asked if she was his friend, "If you want, you can be."

"I would love to be. And more.", she whispered that last word into his ear before they continued to walk to the dorms.

"Like what? Best friends? Sorry but Tsukune already has taken that spot.", he said with a naive look in his face.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Snow Fairy

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the story.**

* * *

Tsukiyomi woke up the next morning in his dorm room, and as he slowly opened his eyes, he could see two purple eyes staring at him. "Good Morning, did you sleep well?", Mizure asked as she layed on his chest, "I have been awake for a while now, but I slept very well. I have just been watching you sleep."

 _"That's not creepy at all..."_ , Tsukiyomi thought sarcastically, as he looked up to his wall clock, showing that the time is 8:55, "Oh, crap! Classes start at 9! We are going to be late for class!", he pushed Mizore off himself and began to quickly doing his morning routine. Brushing his teeth, washing his face, and putting on his uniform, before quickly running out of his dorm room with Mizore calmly following behind him.

Arriving at class with seconds to spare, Tsukiyomi wished his other fiends good morning before sitting down. He begins to fall asleep but he was woken up when he heard Tsukune suddenly shout, "What the hell should I do!?"

Ms Nekonome tells him to simply read the page, much to Tsukune's embarrassment.

Later, during lunch break, the group of friends where sitting on the school roof, Tsukiyomi and Tsukune where already there as they waited for the girls to arrive.

"I don't get why girls always have to go to the bathroom together.", Tsukiyomi muttered as he chewed on his food, looking to his side he noticed his friend still looked bumped out, "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little tired, we had a crazy party last night.", Tsukune tried to lie his way out, but from the look on his black haired friends face, he didn't seem to believe him, but he let it rest for now, "You know it's kinda weird, to all of us being friends. Moka being a vampire, Kurumu being a succubus, Yukari being a witch, me being a human and... What ever the hell you are."

The two friends let out a laugh, realizing how strange their group must seem to others, "We really are a bunch of ragtag misfits.", the brunette added.

"Who are you calling a misfit?", Tsukiyomi asked sternly, but upon seeing Tsukune's expression he continued to laugh.

Their attention was turned to their right when they heard three people calling their names. "Yes, that's us. And you are?", Tsukune asked but the other three students claimed that they were fed up with them.

"Do you think I we might have done something to them after the party? It's a little fuzzy.", Tsukiyomi whispered to his friend but he told him not to worry about it.

The three students declare the duo to be their number one enemy, "Why what did we do?", Tsukune asked surprised.

"You don't know why? Then allow us to explain.", the three took off their uniform coat revealing them to be wearing pink coats each with a different writing on them. One had 'Moka Is My Life', the other had 'Kurumu Is My Life', and the last one had 'Yukari Is My Life'.

"Are you guys stalkers or something?", Tsukiyomi asked dryly, but the three denied that introducing themselves as The Fan Club Coalition, a group consisting of Kozo Kasahara, Kubasaki Nagi and Bosaburo Taira.

"That's not creepy at all.", Tsukiyomi muttered, "But we are kinda enjoying our lunch so..."

"None of that! The only thing you two will be enjoying is our wraith!", Kasahara said as the three raised their cheer horns and attempt to hit the duo with them.

Tsukiyomi gave a deep sigh before throwing his lunch box into the air, and in the same motion pushed Tsukune out of the way and landing on his feet. One of them took a swing at him, but Tsukiyomi easily evaded the strikes, changing his movement at a moment noticed.

Preforming one swift full moon kick to their heads, Tsukiyomi send the leaders of the Fan Club Coalition smacking down on the floor. He placed on hand in his pocket while holding up the other and catching his lunch box with its contents intact. "Now scram before I really get angry.", Tsukiyomi warned them, before turning to look at his troubled looking friend.

* * *

But before he could ask him whats wrong, they noticing there's a commotion going on outside. As they walked down the stairs Ms. Nekonome runs pass them in a panic.

"Mr. Nekonome, what's going on?", Tsukune asked.

Their homeroom teacher turned to them, "It's Mizore, she has gotten herself in a lot of trouble.", she explained.

In the Faculty Lounge, where Tsukiyomi, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari ahd gather around Ms. Nekonome, who explained that Mr. Kotsubo, the gym teacher, has been hospitalized after being attacked by Mizore.

"I don't believe Mizore would do something like that. Is there any evidence she did it?", Tsukiyomi asked.

Ms. Ririko, their math teacher came walking up to them, "Evidence? Mr. Kotsubo identified her as his attacker himself.", the hot math teacher said, "She was a trouble child from the get go. We should have expeld her a long time ago."

"Where is she now?", a worried Moka asked.

"We don't know. At the moment the other teachers are out combing the grounds for her. But when they find her, I have no doubt about it she will be expelled.", Ms. Ririko told them.

Tsukiyomi turned away from the group, looking out the window, _"This makes no sense. Mizore wouldn't attack Kotsubo without a good reason."_ , he thought before with a determent look, he looked towards his homeroom teacher, "Ms Nekonome, I am going to look for Mizore myself. We must hear her side of the story.", he told them, but before his friends could protest he was already off.

As he rushed out of the teacher's lounge, "Sorry can't stop to talk, Gin.", Tsukiyomi said as he passes Gin on the way out.

* * *

At the cliffs, Mizore is looking out to the blood red ocean just as Tsukiyomi arrives. "Mizore! Thank goodness I found you. The teachers are looking for you for putting Mr. Kotsubo in the hospital, they want to to expel you for injuring him.", he as as he reached her, "But the girl I got to know over the past few days, even if she is a little creepy, wouldn't attack him without a very good reason."

Mizore was nearly brought to tears as she suddenly placer her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "I knew you would be the one who would believe me.", she said as she softly stroked her purple hair, "I knew you would be the only one in the World who would believe me.", he stood with her until she calmed down before they returned to the school together.

"Just tell me one thing Mizore. How did you managed to harm Mr. Kotsubo so badly?", he asked as they walked through the forest.

"You never seen a Snow Fairy before? I can bend ice to my will and make it do whatever I want.", Mizore explained.

Tsukiyomi looked surprised at this, "Really? That's pretty cool, no pun intended.", he added with a smile as Mizore seemd to lighten up a bit, "But you don't look like a Snow Fairy to me. You look more like a snow angel.", it took them both a few second to realize what he said, and by that time he turned his blushing face from her.

* * *

Later that day in the Newspaper Club room, Ms Nekonome came to thank them personally for clearing Mizore's name. When Mizore had prepared to tell her side of the story, but it turned out it wasn't needed. Gin had taken a pair of photo's, showing Mr. Kotsubo was trying to molest Mizore, using his monster form to prevent her escape, proving she was only defending herself.

Why Gin didn't try to help Mizore then and there ws a big question in Tsukiyomi's mind, but he decided to not bring it up, as Gin's photo was a big help, so he let it slide this time. "It seems you were right about Mizore being innocent, Tsuki.", Moka said to her black haired friend, who was lying down on the couch with this arms behind his head.

"When do you people learn to stop arguing with me and realized that I am always right?", Tsukiyomi said with a playful wink at his friends.

"By the way, how did you know where Mizore was hiding?", Yukari asked.

At this Tsukiyomi raised his head to look at her, "She went to the place where everybody goes when they are distressed.", he said just as Tsukune had a shiver run down him.

"Did someone turn on the air conditioning? It feels a lot colder all of a sudden.", he said, turning their heads, they saw Mizore peeking through the half opened door. As she stepped in with a blush on her pale face. "You cut your hair.", Moka noticed as the Snow Fairy closed the door behind her.

"I decided to shorten it. Does it look okay?", she asked.

"It looks great on you. Your even cuter than before.", Tsukiyomi said with a soft smile.

"After you all proved me innocent I felt reborn. So I decided to start with a brand new hairdo.", Mizore explained.

"Yeah, you know, I think my aunt did that once.", Tsukiyomi muttered before turning to Gin, "By the way, how did you get those photo's?"

"All in a days work for a dedicated reporter. I always have my ears to the ground and my eyes peeled open in search for the perfect shot.", Gin said as more photos fall out of his pocket.

"What are these, more photo's for the newspaper?", Kurumu asked as she picks them up and examines them with Moka and Yukari, immediately scowling; they're of girls changing clothes. Kurumu and Yukari proceed to pummel Gin for once again peeping on girls.

Moka then tells Tsukune that she's feeling thirsty and proceeds to bite him as Mizore looks on from next to Tsukiyomi. "Does this happen often?", she asked.

"Yes. Yes, it does.", Tsukiyomi answered as he turning his gaze to the ground.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Loser Monsters

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader. I apologize for the delay of this chapter, but I got swept up in other projects and stuff. Anyways, I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Arsenal2001: Oh look just another guest reviewer who didn't bother to look past the first chapter. Nothing new there.**

 **Now tis story time.**

* * *

At night, Tsukiyomi dressed in his sleeping wear, consisting of a simple black t-shirt with gray sweatpants, was sitting in dorm room munching on some instant noodles. Just as he blow on the hot strains, he heard Tsukune's voice coming from the other side of the wall.

"I don't know if anyone can hear me... But what should I do? I am a human and a weakling who relies on girls and his friend to protect him... Is it really in everyone's best interest that I stay at this school?"

Putting the cup down, he stood up and walked out of his room, knocking on his friends door, "Tsukune, do you have a moment to talk?", he heard footsteps and a few seconds later he saw Tsukune opening the door.

"Look, I heard what you said.", Tsukiyomi said after his friend closed the door, "And I just wanted to say, that it is in everyone's best interest if you stayed. Do you know how sad Moka would be if you left?"

"It's not just that... I should be right next to you, protecting the girls. But its always you and the girls protecting me...", Tsukune explained.

"Oh, stop the self pity party!", Tsukiyomi said sternly, surprising his brown haired friend, "Do you think I enjoy having to protect your ass all the time? No, I do not. But I do it because we are friends, and none of us would have been friends with each other if it wasn't for you."

The two looked at each other, "I guess your right...", Tsukune admitted.

"Of course I am.", the black haired youth said with a tone of mock smugness, "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I will tell you a secret between only you and me.", his best friend nodded and he continued to speak, "I have this box in my room, hidden behind a lose floor board right under my desk. When the situation becomes dire enough, and if I can't do it myself, I need you to get it for me."

At this his friend nodded, showing he understood it, and with this, Tsukiyomi stood up to leave for his own room. But at the door he stood and turned to look at Tsukune, "Besides, if my best friend left, who am I suppose to hang out and talk about guy stuff with?", he said with a gentle smile, before heading back to his own room.

* * *

The next day, Tsukiyomi, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were sitting in the cafeteria, eating their lunch as they discussed events of the week. "So I was walking down the hall the other day, carrying these heavy AV equipment when I saw this creep taking pictures of me.", Yukari told them.

"You too? I was at the school store the other day, and this creepy short chubby boy kept following me campus, even during P.E. class.", Kurumu said in surprise, "But I rather have a guy take pictures of me than some pervert gawking at me like that."

"Yeah... Me too.", Moka said slightly uncomfortable, "But we shouldn't worry, we will always have Tsuki to come and kick their ass! Right, Tsuki?"

"Huh, what?", Tsukiyomi said after swallowing a large amount of food, clearly not having paid attention to the conversation.

"So. It seems I am the only girl here to not have a stalker.", Mizore said as she sipped some of her soup.

"Well if you want, I could stalk you around, gawk at you and take pictures.", Tsukiyomi offered playfully.

"I think I would like that.", Mizore said with a faint smile, before she took a sip from her drink.

"Could wait stalking Mizore until after we are done doing that one thing?", Tsukune asked, his black haired friend just remembering what he meant, giving him a nod, "We got to go, see you girls later."

A few minutes later, Tsukiyomi was walking with Tsukune through the forests towards the bus stop, the brunette carrying a bag full of letters he intended to send to his family.

"Can't believe you wrote so many letters. You ever thought about just calling your folks?", Tsukiyomi asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Well my cellphone doesn't get a reception here, and seeing as a lot of stuff has happened I wrote it all down.", Tsukune explained, assuring his friend that only good things were written about him.

"But why don't you use one of the pay phones in the school?", the black haired pointed out, much to his friends surprise, "You didn't know did you? Its not really that strange, I mean Kurumu and I just talked..."

"Where do you get off calling her Kurumu?", a voice said behind.

The two friends turned around to see the three guys who had attacked them the other day for being friends with the girls. "She is one of our sacred goddesses, so what makes you think you can use her name so lightly?", one of them asked.

"Who are you three again?", Tsukiyomi asked, turning to Tsukune but he hadn't an idea either.

"We don't know where your going, but your off school grounds now!", the middle one said as the three took on their true monster form... Which consisted of some umbrella thing, one of them got a long neck, while the fat one became some sort of blob monster.

"These... Are your monster forms?... The fuck?", Tsukune said, his friend looking eualy as confused as he did.

"Yeah we are really goofy looking monsters, we know! The girls at this school always go for the flashy badass monsters! And you two don't even try! That's why we hate you!", they said as they began to attack.

"I don't think you guys look goofy at all. I think you three look down right stupid!", Tsukiyomi said as he stood in front of his friend, Scissor Blade at the ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizure are rushing through the forest, the young witch having seen Tsukiyomi and Tsukune walk to it, making the vampire think that Tsukune was planning to leave and her other friend was helping him.

She was also slightly worried when Mizore told them that the guys who had been following her, Kurumu and Yukari around the last few days were also creeping around the forest near the bus stop.

As the four arrived at the bus stop, where they saw a surprising sight. The Fan Club Coalition laid defeated by Tsukiymi, Bosaburo Taira was stuffed into a trash can, while Kubasaki Nagai was hanging from a tree by his underwear, his neck tied in a knot.

As Kozo Kasahara was laying under the feet of Tsukiyomi, "How pathetic. If I ever hear you three stalkers are bothering my friends, I will divorce your heads from your necks.", Tsukiyomi said, the three consented, "Now get lost losers!"

"Yes, sir, right away sir!", they exclaimed.

It was at this time that they saw the four girls standing there, "Oh, hey, what are you girls doing here?", Tsukune asked, just before the four girls rushed over to him, exclaiming that he shouldn't leave, begging him not to go. "What makes you girls think I am leaving?", he turned to his guy friend but he didn't get it either.

"I don't know, man. Girls are weird.", he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But he was carrying his bag.", Yukari pointed out.

Tsukune explains that the bag is full of mail for the other side and he wants the Bus Driver to deliver them for him. "It seems Moka was jumping to conclusions.", Mizore said, as the group looked at the blushing Moka.

The group waited a few minutes until the bus arrived. The Bus Driver easily accepts Tsukune's request, telling him that it's commendable to stay in touch with his parents. "So... your not leaving?", Moka asked.

"No, I am staying right here.", he said gently to her, taking out his phone, turning it off, "Besides, if I leave, who is Tsuki suppose to hang out and talk about guy stuff? with"

"Ah, screw you Aono!", Tsukiyomi said, with a smile on his face as the group headed back to Yokai Academy.

"Aren't we forgetting something?", Kurumu asked.

"It's probably not important. If it was, I am pretty sure I would have remembered it.", Tsukiyomi continued to talk, as the three members were still stuck at the bus stop.

* * *

A few days later, Tsukiyomi, Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari were sitting outside as the brunette was adressing them. "Newspaper club, this is going to be the toughest fight of our lives. We need to be in complete sync. Kurumu, I want you on attack. Yukari, your on recovery, Tsukiyomi, your in the lead, be ready to shout commands at a moments notice..."

But Tsukiyomi cut him off, not looking up from his paper that was laying in front of him, "Tsukune, it's only a test week.", the table they were sitting on had notes and books scattered all over.

"I know!", Tsukune said as he sat back down in his chair, looking over his notes, "Alright, the only class I am really struggle with is math. What's your most difficult Tsuki?"

His black haired friend muttered something as he was drawing something on the piece of paper. Yukari looked over his shoulder to see what Tsukiyomi was drawing.

"That is a drawing of Moka. Naked... Riding a polar bear...", she said making Tsukune's eyes widen.

"What!? Let me see!", he said taking the drawing from his friend.

"Hey.", he said slightly annoyed, as Tsukune started to study the drawing.

"What the hell!"

Tsukune got startled by the sudden yell, turning around they saw Moka and Mizore standing behind them, and yes, she had seen the drawing. "Moka!...", Tsukune started awkwardly, "Now remember it's only awkward if we let it be..."

A few minutes, a few apologizes and Tsukune brought some soda's, the group was studying. "So what took you two so long?", Kurumu asked.

"Oh, no reason in particular.", Moka said, sounding as if she was trying to hide something.

"I asked Moka if Tsuki is single and for advice on how to court him.", Mizore said bluntly, making Tsukiyomi make a spit take as the succubus shot her a death glare, as she tackled the black haired guy to the ground.

"I guess I shall joining this battle.", Mizore said calmly, leaping over the table and landing on Tsukiyomi, his breast landing on his face.

"It's so much more fun to study with everyone.", Yukari said, as the remaining three were ignoring Tsukiyomi's cries for help.

Moka agreed with her short friend as she looked to her side, seeing one of Tsukune's answers is wrong, she tried to point it out, but her love interest wasn't listening.

"So X is that and... Gah, not like this.", Tsukune muttered, not noticing the others looking at him.

"Hasn't she gone nuts yet?", Tsukiyomi asked, managing to get the girls off him, and Moka shook her head as he, Kurumu and Mizore went back to their seats.

"What is the largest man-made structure on Earth?", Moka asked, biting don on the end of her pencil, "I seriously considered the Netherlands, but I didn't think that was the answer."

"Hey Kurumu, where do Dutch people come from?", Yukari asked, making the other girl tilt her head.

"Uh... Well, the Pennsylvania Dutch come from Pennsylvania...", she said slowly.

"And the other Dutch? They come from somewhere near the Netherlands, right?" Yukari asked, gaining a smug look from their blue haired friend.

"Nice try. See, the Netherlands is this make-believe place where Peter Pan and Tinkerbell come from.", she answered gaining a 'you serious' look from her friends.

"What is HCHO'?", Mizore asked. Much to her happy surprise, she felt Tsukiyomi lean close to her, she could feel his well toned chest rub against her back as he read the question she was trying to solve.

"Let's see here... 'The chemical formula HCHO, used for silver mirror reactions. Its 40% solution is known as formalin'. The question is, 'What is HCHO'?", Tsukiyomi read out loud, "...It's formaldehyde.", he then returning back to his seat.

Mizore gave a nod at this, "Ah, I see. I chose acetic acid..."

"Mizore, why don't you ask Yukari to help you study?", Kurumu suggested, not liking what just happened.

"Maybe. But wouldn't you rather ask someone of the opposite sex?", Mizore said, before turning her gaze to the young man who had just helped her, "Tsuki... Will you help me study?"

At this he gave a soft smile, "Of course. We are studying now right?", he said, getting a 'you serious' look from hsi friends as well.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! The next chapter won't take so long (I hope). For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Lamia

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Guest: Oh look another obnoxious Guest Reviewer shitting on a story while not putting anything up himself. And believe me, Tsukiyomi is not my self insert/Author Avatar (that "honor" belongs to Jason Skywalker). As for reading beyond the first chapter, I don't know, maybe he would be surprised that things do change in this story. I am going to assume you are the same guy/gal as the other Guest.**

 **Jamieoeyes: Glad someone is entertained by this story.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

A few days before the finals, Tsukiyomi was resting in his room having sneaked away from Yukari's tutoring lesson.

He shot up when he heard a sudden knock on the door, getting up and made his way towards the door. When he opened it, he found Mizore standing there, sucking on her usual lollipop and holding a life size doll of himself.

"Good afternoon, Tsuki. I came by to return your substitute.", Mizore said placing the doll on the floor, "Moka and Kurumu spend a half hour talking to it."

"So I guess it was super effective?", the black haired guy asked, getting a faint chuckle from the Snow Fairy, "Come in, do you want something to drink?"

"I would like some water.", Mizore said, stepping into the room and as he got her something to drink, she sat down at the small table in the middle of the room. She began to study her surrounding just as he placed a bottle of water from his mini fridge on the table.

"It's pretty clean. So?... You keep the goods under your mattress?", the snow girl asked casually.

Tsukiyomi gave her a confused look, not getting what she was talking about. "No need to play dumb. Don't worry, I will still like you even if you are into some freaky stuff.", Mizore said with a faint blush on her cheeks, "Maybe I will allow you do some of that stuff to me..."

The black haired young man gave her an awkward smile, "Oh, your talking about that... Of course..." he said shaking his head, "Like I would hide mine in such an obvious spot. One time, my mom found it and read the title out loud during dinner... My dad broke out in a laughter, I thought he was going to stay in it."

This got a chuckle from Mizore, "Sounds embarrassing. So, on a different subject. You ever invited a girl in your room?"

Her friend gave her a cocky grin, "I invited you here.", he said, "Do you want to study or something?"

"I would love to, but I wouldn't want to be a bother to you...", Mizore said.

"Don't worry, I have three list for people allowed in my room. The 'always welcome' list, the 'sometimes welcome', and the 'never, ever not on your life welcome' list. Your on the first one.", he explained as the two sat down at his small table.

Mizore handed him her notebook with notes of Yukari's previous class, but all it contained was his name over and over. "...That's not creepy at all... Now if it was Kurumu.", Tsukiyomi muttered.

"Tsuki, I noticed that when Kurumu is creepy around you, you act very negative towards it. But you never do so when I am like that.", Mizore said as she went over his notes.

"That's because I am not attracted to Kurumu.", he replied, much to his embarrassment.

"Your not attracted to Kurumu? What the hell is wrong with you?", Mizore said.

"Well she is a nice girl, and a good friend, she is just not my type.", Tsukiyomi explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not your type? Are you blind? Her boobs are bigger than you.", Mizore pointed out with a light chuckle, "Tsuki, the things you protect are very important to you aren't they?", she looked up to him, gaining an odd look from her friend.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Tsukune means a lot to me. Despite everything, he gives everything his all.", he said with a content smile, "But not just Tsukune. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, there's Gjin, he's nice enough I guess. Everybody is really important and I want to protect them all."

His explanation gives her a soft smile.

"Oh, and you too you know.", he added, his face showing a rare sight, a Tsukiyomi Ryu with red cheeks, "It would be a real honor to protect you but... Is it weird of me to say that?"

"No, it isn't.", she said slowly.

* * *

Two days later, the gang was sitting in the newspaper club, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore were watching Yukari yell at Tsukiyomi for suddenly ditching the tutoring lesson, while Tsukune looked rather depressed.

"Look Yukari, I never asked for the tutoring session. The only reason I was there because Moka made me come.", Tsukiyomi explained.

"That's right. With all that sleeping you do in class, you could use the extra material.", Moka said.

"Yeah, thanks mom. But during the last exam, didn't I score like 15th in our year?", the black haired young man pointed out.

"That was because you guessed at the answered.", Moka said right back, "You said so yourself."

"I did?... I should have kept that to myself...", he muttered before turning to his guy friend, "What's up with you?"

"Oh, well... Yesterday, Moka and I were talking and Ms. Ririko overheard us talking about our study session. But she found it bad for students to teach each other. So I have to meet her for a tutoring sessions today."

"Ouch... Sorry to hear that.", the black haired young man said.

"I heard from some older years that Ms Ririko is overly passionate about math and majorly tends to go overboard.", Kurumu explained.

"That's it? Anything else?", Tsukune asked.

"Well there are two... The guys won't stop staring at her tits!", the succubus suddenly shouted. Hearing Kurumu's remark, Moka gazes at her breasts, then Mizore glances at her own breasts, blushing as she sees her build.

"Tits are overrated. I am more of an ass man myself.", Tsukiyomi said, waving it off, "What about you Tsukune?"

"What me?... Well I like a woman's legs.", the brunette explained.

"You two sound like kids. Talking about woman's assets like that.", Yukari said, crossing her arms.

"Don't talk like that. I am pretty sure you girls talk about guys just like how me and Tsukune talk about girls.", Tsukiyomi protested, "How do you girls talk about guys anyway?"

"Yes we do.", Mizore said suddenly getting everyone's attention, "We talk about who would be the better lover in bed. And we came to the conclusion that sex with Tsukune would be more tender and better foreplay, but sex with Tsuki would be rougher and more passionate."

"And you girls call us perverts...", Tsukune said, placing his face in the palm of his hand.

"Summer break is a week after the finals. So you better pass if you don't want to miss Moka in a swimsuit.", Tsukiyomi whispered to his friend.

Listening to what his friend said, a flash of fantasies about the girls in swimsuits at the beach run through his head, "That does it! I am going to ace this test.", Tsukune said, turning to a surprised Moka, "I am going to work hard and pass math so we can do something fun for the summer."

"Well that motivated him...", Tsukiyomi mumbled, until he felt someone pulling his sleeve. Turning to his side, he saw that it was Mizore.

"Tsuki. If we go to the beach, do you want to share a snow cone with me as we watch the sun rise?", the ice fairy asked, holding up a bowl of shaven ice with pink fruit juice on top.

"Sure, but can it be sun down? Sun rise is a little early and I enjoy sleeping in.", Tsukiyomi said.

"Yeah, no kidding.", Tsukune remarked at what his friend said last.

* * *

A few days later still at the Newspaper club room, Tsukiyomi, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari are sitting around a table, seemingly playing a card game. Yukari has been contemplating her next move for a while now. "Hmmmmm... All right... All right!", she said pointing to the sole guy at the table, "Moka, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!", Moka declared thrusting her elbow down as she balls her fist.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!", Yukari said as she slaps her card down on the table, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!"

"You fiend!", Moka feigning indigence as she points at Yukari, she gives a look of surprise as the pink haired laughs arrogantly, "Pretty sneaky, but you just activated my trap card!" she raises a card and shows it, the witch is visibly disturbed.

"Giant Nevermore!" she slams the card down on the table, "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces.", Tsukiyomi noted.

Moka gave giving him a cocky smirk, "That's just a chance I'm willing to take.", she turns her head at the witch, the two glare at each other.

"Well, Kurumu, it's your turn.", Tsukiyomi said after Moka finished her turn.

The blue haired girl turned over to him whispering, "I have... absolutely no idea what's going on."

Tsukiyomi slides up beside her as he begins to explain explained, "It's easy once you know it. You are using a Vacuo Leader which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb.", Kurumu said, before he starts looking through Kurumu's cards.

"You've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Yukari's discarded Air Fleet and put it in your hand!", Tsukiyomi explained though Kurumu still didn't understood, "And since Vacuo forces have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable Moka's forces and simultaneously infiltrate her kingdom."

"Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war.", Moka said, pointing a finger at her friend.

"And that means?...", Kurumu asked.

"It means your three moves away from winning.", Yukari pointed out.

Suddenly, Kurumu stands up, puffing out her chest, "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes, weep as they take your children from your very arms and look on in fear as they rape your wives!", she let out an overjoyed psychotic laughter.

"Trap card...", Tsukiyomi interrupted her, as he held up a card named 'The Final Turn'.

 _The Final Turn_

 _Play face up in front of you._

 _At the end of the turn, everyone loses!_

 _(Including you)._

"Why would anyone play that card!?", Kurumu exclaimed, looking at the black haired guys trollish grin.

"Because it's great.", he said while Kurumu slumps in her chair, tearing up.

"I hate this game of emotions we play.", she said, Yukari hops into Kurumu's lap.

"Stay strong, Kurumu! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up!", Kurumu said back while she hugged Yukari, "Don't touch me!"

"Say, Tsuki?", Moka asked, getting his attention as he cleaned up the game he had been given by his father, "I am worried about Tsukune. None of us have seen him ever since he started that special tutoring class."

"Then let's go look for him. We should start at Ms Ririko classroom.", Tsukiyomi said, the two headed out of the room, leaving a crying Kurumu and Yukari behind.

* * *

Upon entering the main building, they could hear a loud scream in the distance. The duo quickly rushed toward the source, the screaming becoming louder and louder the closer they get to the tutoring room.

Kicking in the door, Tsukiyomi and Moka found Ms Ririko, who's under boy had become the tail of a snake, revealing herself to be a creature called Lamia, as she used a flower-like appendage at the end of her tail to implant knowledge into Tsukune while shocking him into solely focusing on his studies.

"Seriously? I first thought only the students in this school wanted your help, beat you up or both. But now the teachers too?", Tsukiyomi said.

"Miss Akashiya. Mr Ryu. We are in the middle of class!", Ms. Ririko shouts as she used her overly long tail to take a swipe at the duo, but the young man pushed his friend to the side, taking the full force of the attack and crashing into a wall.

"Moka... Get Tsukune out of here... I got this.", Tsukiyomi said, standing back to his feet, but unfortunately he didn't had his Scissor Blade with him, now having to relay on his fist and feet for combat.

"Alright, Tsuki. I am counting on you.", Moka said as she watched her black and red wearing friend dash towards the teacher to strike.

Catching her off-guard as the student lays into her with a series of punches and kicks that she can barely block, an uppercut gives Tsukiyomi the opening he needs to follow up with a throw that sends Ms Ririko across the classroom.

"You filthy slacker! I shall punish you for attack a teacher!", Ms Ririko shouted using her tail to attack him again, but he nimbly slides out of harms way.

"I might be a slacker, but at least I know how to fight.", Tsukiyomi said, rushing at her with a flurry of punches that culminate in Ms Ririko against one of the walls.

As Tsukiyomi ducks under a another jab from his teacher, knocking her against the floor with an hammer punch, knocking her out.

"I am getting sloppy... I really need to exercise more...", Tsukiyomi said as he rushed out of the hall to see a recovered Tsukune sitting on the floor with a worried Moka kneeling next to him.

"Is he going to be okay?", Tsukiyomi asked, kneeling on the other side of his friend.

"I'll be fine... Thanks to you guys...", Tsukune said, rubbing the side of his head, "I mean, after being brainwashed by a teacher, finals should be a piece of cake."

* * *

And so on Monday, the start of the dreaded finals came. For the next five days, the students of Yokai Academy were subjected to test which Tsukiyomi thought he may have over studied for a bit.

"Its finally over!", Kurumu said after the last test as the Newspaper Club waited in class for the results of the test, "I bet every students feels like this after exams are over!"

"So what did you write for number seven?", Tsukune asked his sole male friend.

"... I put 'her sorrowful expression.", Tsukiyomi said, his hands inside his pockets, going from his friends expression, he hadn't chosen the same answer.

"Oh crap, I put 'the rice cakes on top of the table'.", he said.

"Rice cakes? Was that what the story was about?", Mizore asked, having turned her chair around to face her friends.

"I can't wait for our grades to be posted out in the hall where everyone can see them...", Tsukune muttered dryly, just as they were handed the results of their tests.

Much to his surprise, Tsukune had scored 89% in math, Tsukiyomi a 93% but he also received a scolding from Moka when he admitted that he just guessed the answered once again.

As for the vampire herself, she had scored a whooping 95%.

Mizore got 56%, "Greatness comes in small doses.", she said holding up her hand ina peace sign.

Yukari was the only one who got a 100% and Kurumu got 46%, meaning she has to got to summer school for make up classes. "After all that tutoring I gave you.", Yukari complained.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Talking Fish

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **cameronwayne: Thank you, I will try.**

 **Deco.64: Good eye you have, spotting all those reference.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

Tsukune is pacing around the Bust Stop, waiting for his friends to arrive, "Where the heck are they...", the brunette muttered as he looked at his watch.

"Sorry for the wait.", the voice of Tsukiyomi said. Turning around his half asleep friend walked up to him wearing his usual coat over a white collared polo-shirt, the first two buttons left open as well as black pants.

"Morning, Tsuki. Glad you woke up in time.", Tsukune said with a laugh.

"I can't help it if you arrive an half hour before we are suppose to leave.", Tsukiyomi said back, suppressing a yawn.

Tsukune said, "I know...But I am just so excited! We are going to be the only guys on the beach with a couple of hot girls. Well us and Gin."

"Yeah, he is going to be delayed. He didn't pass his Math finals...", Tsukiyomi said, both realizing what that would probably mean, "But I guess I can understand you being excited for the beach trip. You are going back to the human world and you are going to see Moka in a swim suit."

Tsukune got a faint blush at what his friend was suggesting, much to the black haired amusement, "By the way... Who are you looking forward to the most?"

"Mizore.", Tsukiyomi said without a second thought.

"I see... Very interesting.", Tsukune pondered it over until a third voice greeted them good morning.

Turning around, the brunette was speechless when he saw Moka walking up to them wearing her casual clothes.

"Morning Moka. Your looking good in that outfit.", Tsukiyomi complimented his pink haired friend, he was about to ask Tsukune if he agreed but the guy just stood there blushing, "... You okay there?"

"Yes, I am fine! Your looking like an angel Moka!", he suddenly shouted out, his friend face-palming behind him just as the horn of a bus could be heard behind them.

Just as the rest of the newspaper club arrived, Ms. Nekonome arrives with the bus and Bus Driver, greeting them.

"I call dips on the back seat!", Tsukiyomi warned his friends as he helped the Bus Driver with lifting their bags into the bus compartment.

* * *

The bus began to drive and with that, Tsukiyomi hung his mp3 player with a neck-strap around his neck and began to listen to music through the blue clip-on earphones.

Laying his arms behind his head and just as he was about to zone out, he could feel someone's gaze upon them. Opening one eye, he could see Mizore looking at him while sitting backwards.

"Something I can help you with?", he asked taking off one of his ear phones.

"Its nothing... I was just wondering if I could lay next to you.", the snow woman requested calmly.

"I guess.", he said calmly, gesturing for her to join him.

With a slight smile, Mizore stood up and crawling over him, she took the spot closes to the backseat.

The two of them laid there, enjoying the scent of the other, as well as their body heat, Mizore even took one of his clip on ear phones to enjoy his music as well.

"They take your land, take on the heartless demon and fight, in a new born times as you claim your light.", Tsukiyomi hummed along with the tune of the song as the bus arrives in the human World without a hitch.

Upon seeing the familiar surroundings, Tsukune promptly shouts "Oh, yeah! I am back home!"

Both Tsukiyomi and Moka reacts in shock to his outburst because this could make the rest of their friends realize that he isn't a monster.

"Why are you acting so happy?", Kurumu asked, taking her gaze away from the two laying in the back and turning it to the male brunette, "It almost sounds like your a human or something." Yukari agrees with her.

"T-That's because Tsukune used to live in the Human World before going to Yokai Academy!", Moka quickly said, trying to cover up Tsukune's blunder.

"R-Right! I just feel some attachment to the Human World.", Tsukune said, sounding rather nervously.

"I guess that can happen.", Kurumu said, turning back to glare at Mizore for laying with her crush.

* * *

A few moments later at the beach, the newspaper club were dressed in their swimming wear as Tsukiyomi and Kurumu were facing off against Tsukune and Yukari in a beach volleyball game.

Kurumu was about to serve, "Me and Tsuki can take you and Tsukune!", the succubus declared as Yukari gave her a cocky grin.

"Bring it on!", Yukari retorted as Kurumu served.

* * *

"Say, Moka.", Mizore said as she and the pink haired vampire were at a nearby convenient store buying some snacks and soda's for the group. The store itself was completely empty, save for the skinny cashier and a man with his back turned to them at the end of the convenient store.

"Something wrong, Mizore?", Moka asked as she held a bottle in her hand.

"That is booze you have picked up.", Mizore pointed out, rolling her lollipop in her mouth, as Moka quickly placed it back while claiming she thought it was just soda, "Also, do you think Tsuki would be interested in me as a mate?"

"Mate?... Oh you mean as a girlfriend?", Moka said, thinking this through, before beaming up, "Yes! I mean, I think you two would make a good fit. Your strong, he is strong; your fun, he is fun, your's beautiful, he is gorgeous."

Mizore was taken a back for a moment, "Did you just say that Tsuki is gorgeous?"

"Oh come on, he is totally Bishonen.", Moka pointed out as the two walked up to the register, "And besides, he already called you his Snow Angel right?"

"No, he didn't.", Mizore pointed out as the cashier began to scan their items, but when they were about to pay, the two realized that they had forgotten their wallets back at the beach.

"Now what are we suppose to do?", Moka whispered to Mizore, thinking she might have an idea as the cashier looked at them impatiently.

"I will pay for them."

Turning around they saw the man who had stood in the back, behind them with a manga magazine in hand.

His black hair was spiky in the back, and he his chin-length bangs parted down to frame both sides of his handsome pale face. His eyes were of vibrant maroon color. He was dressed in a black dress shirt, similar colored skinny jeans and to finish it off a black trench coat.

"I would also like to buy this, as well as this water", he said, casually paying for his magazine, water bottle and both their snacks and drinks.

"Sir, you don't have to...", Moka began, but was cut off by the slight smile the handsome man was giving her.

"It's no trouble. High students should be allowed to enjoy their summer break without worry.", the man said, as the cashier handed him two bags, the one contains snacks and drinks he handed to Moka and Mizore.

At what he said, they were slightly taken aback, "How do you know we are high school students?", Moka asked impressed, wondering if this man might be a psychic.

"Going by your apparent age and seeing the time of year, it stands to reason you two are high school students. Simple logic really. You just confirmed my theory.", the man said as the three walked out of the convenient store.

"So what? Your a detective or something?", Mizore asked.

"You could say that.", the man said, heading towards a black sports motorcycle, "But you girls should be careful if your going to spend your vacation here?"

"Because of handsome elderly stranger buying soda's for underage teenage girls?", Mizore pointed out bluntly.

"I am not that old... But there is a witch living in the hills.", he added with a slight smirk as he put on his helmet, "People have gone missing because the witch is angry supposedly due to feeling angry over a development plan that would destroy the hill and the sunflowers on it. Well, enjoy your summer." and with that he turned on his motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

Back at the beach, the game had basically come down to a stalemate, until Tsukiyomi made a comeback as he started to do roundhouse kicks and wushu butterfly kicks that made it very difficult for the other side to counter.

Tired as hell, Tsukune gather up all his remaining strength to beat his opponent back, "Next point wins!", Tsukiyomi shouted putting all his strength in this final smash.

Unfortunately though, because Tsukune miscalculated his reaction time and distance to knock the ball back, it hit him square in the face, still somehow getting him the point since Kurumu had collapsed.

"Tsukune!", both Tsukiyomi and Moka shouted, who had just arrived back with Mizore.

The two rushed over to their fallen friend, Moka kneeling down and laying his head in her lap. "Did someone get the number of that truck?", Tsukune muttered.

"Tsukune, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened.", Tsukiyomi apologize but Tsukune brushed it off.

"Hey, it was just an accident right? No harm done.", he told him, enjoying the softness of Moka's legs.

* * *

A little while later, Tsukiyomi was sitting on a nearby rock, his Scissor Blade was stuck in the stone next to him, he held a red fishing rod in his hands, trying to catch some dinner. Soon a shadow fell over him, turning around he saw Mizore now dressed in her own purple swimming suit, standing behind him, "Hi Tsuki."

"Hey Mizore. Why aren't you swimming?", Tsukiyomi asked.

"Uhm... I don't want to disturb the cute fish.", she replied, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

After letting out a small chuckle, he gestured for her to sit down. As she saw down next to him, the Snow Woman noticed that that his yellow eyes were staring down at her rear.

"Are you looking at my ass?", she asked him.

Much to her surprise, he replied with a blunt, "Yes."

Mizore's pale cheeks began to slightly heat up, turning slightly red, "Stop looking at it."

He let out a chuckle, "Alright, I stop looking if you stop being so sexy.", he then turned his gaze back to the ocean. He soon felt Mizore's cold body press against his own, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"This is nice.", Mizore said, "The ocean is so calm and beautiful."

"I have something more beautiful sitting next to me.", Tsukiyomi said with a slight smile, "Say, Mizore, there's something I want to ask you... Now, hypothetically, what would you think if I told you that I am interested in someone... and I don't know if she likes me back... and I can't stop thinking about her... Would it be wrong if I asked her? Hypothetically?"

"No, I don't think so.", Mizore said as Tsukiyomi suddenly stood up, grabbing hi Scissor Blade, "What are you..."

But before she could finish that sentence, he dived into the water, disappearing into the blue waters below.

The Snow Woman looked surprised until the water rose up as a large fish, almost as big as Mizore herself launched out of the water followed by Tsukiyomi coming after it.

"Halt, stalwart stranger! If you let me go, I shall grant you one wish.", the fish said, through some weird fish magic.

"Then I wish for you to be my dinner!", Tsukiyomi said, throwing his Scissor Blade in an arc, pinning the fish against a nearby rock on dry land.

The young man landed, back on the rock next to Mizore who was still looking at the fish, "Did that thing just talked?"

"It doesn't anymore.", Tsukiyomi said with a smirk, "So uhm... Mizore, there is a festival going on in the nearby town... Would you, consider going there with me?"

At this, the emotionless Snow Woman got a slight smile, "I would love to go.", she answered.

"Yes, now lets get to butchering a talking animal.", he said, returning the smile, "Which makes it highly questionable."

"Did your mom teached you how to cook fresh fish?", she asked as he removed his weapon from the fish and began to drag it back to their campsite.

"Hell no. My mother is great at many things, but cooking isn't one of them.", he said, with a nostalgic smile, "I learned cooking from my dad."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Date And Plant Monsters

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and n** **ow on to the story shall we?**

* * *

The sun had began to set, and the street lights turned on as Tsukiyomi was waiting in front of the festival grounds, a shrine filled with people eating food and playing games. The young man himself was dressed in a black polo-shirt, similar colored jeans and his usual white high-top sneakers. "Come on, where is she?", he muttered watching the time on his phone.

"Sorry for being late."

Turning around, the young man saw Mizore standing behind him, wearing a snow white yukata with a multi-colored purple circle patterns and an faded blue striped sash. The sleeves and hem of the yukata gradient to a pale lavender.

"Yukatas are pretty skimpy, if you ask me. They are nice in warm weather, but they don't offer much protection, and they take some time getting used to.", Mizore said, looking down at the one she was wearing, "Shall we get going?", she was quite amused at the light blush on her friend's cheeks.

As they moved to the festival grounds Mizore moves closer and grabs hold of Tsukiyomi's arm. "What are you doing?", he whispered, but the Snow Fairy wasn't paying attention, she instead eyed two girls with a glare as they walked past them, the two of them staring at Tsukiyomi.

"...That girls Yukata is pretty cute.", Mizore muttered, "I didn't know they make ones like that. I should have looked harder for one."

"You look pretty cute already.", Tsukiyomi said with a slight smile.

"Really?", the purple haired girl at his side asked, "Where you checking me out? I guess I'll take it as a compliment."

It was an actually blast, playing games, munching on festival food. Mizore was a bit surprised when she saw Tsukiyomi buy a candied apple, she expected someone like him to get something a little less on the sweet side.

He caught her eyeing him and blushed, "W-What?"

"Oh, it's just that, I really didn't expect you to get something so sweet.", Mizore muttered, "Because I haven't seen you eat sweet things all that often."

"I just like candied apples... They remind me of the times when me, mom, dad, my uncle, aunt and niece went to summer festivals.", Tsukiyomi admitted, with a nostalgic smile, "Does that make me weird?"

"On the Tsuki weird scale, I'll give it a three.", Mizore said dryly, taking a bite out of her own candied apple.

"And on the Mizore joke scale... I guess no one's needed one of those before.", he jabbed back at her.

As they checked out more of the festival, they stopped near a game booth, cans stacked up in pyramids waiting to be knocked down by balls. He headed over with her in tow, handing the attendant some money and receiving three balls in return.

Tossing the ball up and down in his hand, carefully lining up his first throw, he spin it on the top of his index finger before throwing it, knocking over the first pyramid of cans easily.

The next two fell just as quickly, making Mizore look impressed by Tsukiyomi's throwing skill, "I never thought you could actually win at a place like this.", she said as the attended handed the black haired teenager a plush from the top shelf for his win, "This is probably the first time I have seen someone walk away with a prize."

"What can I say? I am just that good.", Tsukiyomi said, handing the prize he won to Mizore, it was a plush of a black hedgehog with red hair lights. Somehow this small plush reminded Mizore of someone.

With a light smile, and a faint blush, she accepted the plush he offered, "Thank you for this, Toshi.", her purple eyes meeting his yellow eyes, creating a deeper connection than they had ever felt with one another.

The two began to walk around again, checking out more of the stands until they came across the Ferris wheel.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel.", he said, getting a nod from her, the pair walking through the crowd together until they reached the ride.

They were the only ones on there, taking their seats and waiting until the ride spun them up. It didn't take long before they were at the top of the Ferris wheel, the ride stopping at the top.

"This view is beautiful.", Mizore said, as they could see the entire festival grounds and leaning in close to him.

He placed one hand on hers, leaning to her as well, "Not as beautiful as you.", He said, smiling as he enjoyed having her by his side.

After getting off the Ferris Wheel, the two came across a large section reserved for dancing to the music that was being played by the small band located at the very front.

"Uh, y-you wanna dance?", Mizore asked, a bit awkwardly.

"I don't really know how to dance... But if it makes you happy.", Tsukiyomi muttered, as the two went to the dance floor, "But if we are looking ridiculous and everyone starts laughing, you are buying me a cotton candy."

"Fair enough.", Mizore said, then in that instant, the band began to play a slow song. Both Tsukiyomi and Mizore had light blushes on their faces.

"At least this is easier to dance to.", Mizore muttered.

Tsukiyomi hesitantly reached out and placed a firm, yet gentle, hand on Mizore's hip, making her slightly flinch from the contact. "I-If this is too awkward, we don't have to do this.", he said, secretly hoping that she would go along with this.

"No, no! It's fine. I have always wanted to dance like this anyway.", Mizore said, taking his hand and placing her other one on his shoulder. The two began to simply sway left and right, back and fort, nothing fancy since neither of them really knew the proper steps to dancing like this.

Even without any dancing skills, the two were really enjoying themselves. After a while, they began to step back and forth, left and right, Tsukiyomi even managed to send Mizore into a small twirl as they danced.

The song came to an end, but the two didn't let each other go, instead, they both shyly stared into each other's eyes. That was until Tsukiyomi found himself leaning his face closer to Mizore.

She blushed heavily, but didn't back away, instead, she too began to lean in. Their lips were only centimeter away when a huge explosions was heard in the distance and shook the ground.

"The fuck was that?", Mizore asked, as the two separated.

"Don't know.", Tsukiyomi said, "What I do know is that the explosion came from close to our camping spot." as the two began to rush back.

* * *

Arriving back at the campsite, the two quickly noticed that is was deserted. "Where is everyone?", Mizore muttered as her friend kneel down until his finger tips caressed the ground, touching as much of the smooth sand as he could, until he finally stopped, his hand pressed flat against the ground.

"They went into the forest.", Tsukiyomi said, gesturing towards the barley visible foot prints left in the sand. Holding out his hand, a flesh of red shot out from his tent and his Scissor Blade landed in his hand as he stood up and rushed into the forest, Mizore following him close behind.

As the duo made there way through the forest, they soon saw a field filled with sunflowers up ahead. But much to their shock, they saw the rest of the Newspaper Club being caught in vines, which seemed to be controlled by some outside force.

"I have seen enough hentai to know where that is going.", Tsukiyomi said charging forward and with a few quick slashed cut his friends down, "You boy and girls okay?", he added as they landed on the ground with a thud.

"We're fine.", Moka said, rubbing her behind as she stood up.

"You always arrive just when your needed huh?", Tsukune said, still holding his flash light.

"I know.", Toshiyuki said, switching his Scissor Blade to his left hand and using his right to help his friend up, "Why do you always go and find trouble?"

"I don't go looking for trouble.", Tsukune said as he was pulled back to his feet, "Trouble always finds me!" before hearing a threatening voice.

Turning around, Tsukiyomi saw a woman with long black hair that is put up in two ponytails on each side of her head and the rest fall down to her back. She has what appears to be pink eyes. She was also dressed in a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled black shoes.

Out of the woman's back, six black feathery wing appeared stretched out.

"You know lady... That whole six feathery wing thing.", Tsukiyomi said, as he turned to face her, pointing his weapon at her, "I think my grandpa could do something like that."

"So... Your grandpa was a witch?", Kurumu asked, spreading her own Succubuss wings, "Wait, what's with the Yukata?"

"I think the correct term would be Warlock.", Mizore said, taking her own fighting stance, "And I had a date."

"Shut up already! His grandfather could be the Dark Messiah for all I are about. It doesn't matter! None are allowed on this hill.", the woman said as she advanced on the teens, "Leave or you will parish!"

"Okay, whatever my friends did, I am sure its just a huge misunderstanding.", Tsukiyomi tried to reason with her, his friends trying as well and thanks to Yukari, he picked up that the woman's name was Ruby.

"I heard enough!", Ruby shouted, raising her staff as the earth around them exploded in dust and earth, revealing green plant monsters with glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth, "What you see before you is Her Ladyship's loyal brood, bred to defend Witch Hill."

"Huh, I guess that guy from the convenient store was right.", Mizore noted, as the horde of plant monsters descended on them, "There are witches living in the hill."

The group quickly rolls to the side. Tsukiyomi leaps over it, and slashing it behind his back. Another group runs at Mizore again, only to get pierced by shards of her ice.

Kurumu deliver several slashes and a kick to send the creatures back. One of the plant monsters swipes at her Yukari, only for her to barely dodging the attacks.

"Geeeez, you guys couldn't hit the broad side of a ba...", she quipped, but before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her brown hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

"Less insults, more fighting!", Tsukiyomi said, planting his Scissor Blade in the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Mizore propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with her ice shards on the plant monsters before three others send her crashing to the ground.

Kurumu slashes a plant monster with her nails before Yukari fires off her tarot cards at them. Tsukiyomi slashed three more of them, before seeing one behind him being kicked into a row of another.

Turning around, instead of seeing pink haired Moka, he saw instead the silver haired one. His yellow eyes met her red one, the two gave each other a nod before standing back-to-back.

"Think you can handle this many?", Moka asked, kicking through an charging monster's head.

"Well... It might get difficult if one more shows up.", Tsukiyomi responded, slashing a plant monster while they tried to strike them from above.

"That will be the one I take care off.", Moka told him with a smirk, kicking another of those monster's sending it crashing towards several more plant monsters.

"Did you just make a joke?", Tsukiyomi said surprised, cutting two plant monster's in two, before looking at Ruby, who was standing on a pile of defeated plant monsters, overlooking the battle.

"Thinking what I am thinking?", Moka asked, getting a nod from the young man, as the two charged towards the witch, evading a beam of magic before hitting the witch with the blunt side of his Scissor Blade and her feet, knocking her into a pile of dead monster plants.

"Stay down second sexiest witch I know.", Tsukiyomi said as he landed back on the ground.

"Who is number one?", Yukari shouted from a distance

"Hermione Granger.", he told her.

"Don't you mean Kimmy Granger?", Tsukune asked.

"That is a pornstar.", Mizore corrected him.

However, Ruby is not done yet, as she brings the monster plants back to life and merges them into new ones twice as big as before, also she traps Tsukiyomi, Tsukune and Moka in vines and begins slashing away at them with her razor-sharp wings.

But suddenly they felt the vines cut in two, freeing the three teens from them as they fell on the ground. "Getting trapped by this witch? How pathetic.", a voice said, coming from a tower of defeated monster plants.

"That voice.", Mizore muttered, as her eyes widen to see the man who helped them out at the convenient store, wielding a katana with a black blade standing there.

"Uncle Abby? What are you doing here?", Tsukiyomi said surprised.

"There had been more than a few disapearance in this region, so your aunt asked me to look into them.", the man, who Tsukiyomi had addressed as 'Uncle Abby'.

"T-that man is your uncle?", Kurumu asked surprised, before getting a smirk, "... Uncle Abby is kinda hot...", she thought.

"Tsuki, you and your guy friend go find this Her Ladyship and try to reason with her.", Uncle Abby said, before turning to face Ruby, "I hold this woman and her pets busy."

The two teens nod, and made their way through the plant monsters as Tsukiyomi took point. "I won't let you!", Ruby shouted sending vines in their direction only for them to meet the blade of Uncle Abby, who stood there with a smirk, "How dare you! Who do you think you are!?"

"My name is Abyssion Kiryuin.", Abyssion said, taking his fighting stance, "And I am about to put a stop to you." charging forward, he slashes down at the plant monsters as he made his way towards Ruby, throwing one of them into the air to block a barrage of Ruby's magic.

Moka and Kurumu attack a pack of plant monster by unleashing a combo of slashes and ice shards that make the pack explode. Mizore and Yukari fire ice and magic at the charging plant monsters. But the strain of fighting for such extended period of time began to take a toll on them.

Abyssion preforms a brief slash at Ruby, who blocks the attempt with her staff, but this resulted in her being knocked to the ground. Landing just a few feet away from her, Ruby charged at Abyssion staff ready, unleashing a quick flurry of bladework, but the older man easily shoved aside ever attack, before sending into the ground by one of his counters.

"Your facing a superior opponent, stay down.", Abyssion warned, easily blocking another attack, before throwing Ruby back, straight through a tree and into the ground.

Using her magic, Ruby hurls a broken off tree trunk at him, who calmly threw it to the side.

"Stop it!", a voice suddenly shouted.

Turning around, they saw that Tsukune and Tsukiyomi had arrived back, and that it was the male brunette who had spoken up. "Ruby, doing this won't help anyone, nobody will care anymore.", Tsukune continued only for the older witch to shout at him to shut up.

"I am doing all of this for Her Ladyship. Everything I have ever...", Ruby began to shout.

"How crazy are you? Her Ladyship is dead!", Tsukiyomi shouted, silencing the older witch, "She is gone, your having some sort of Norman Bates thing going on with her corpse."

This shocks Ruby, who we seemed to have an inner struggle, before cries out in despair, purple lightning striking the surroundings.

"No! Ruby don't do it!", Yukari shouted as her fellow witch used a forbidden spell that merges her with the plant monsters, which results in a giant multi-mouthed plant monster with Ruby in the middle one.

"Stay back, I am going to finish her with one punch man.", Abyssion said, raising his weapon as Ruby screamed for all of them to die.

"But... that thing is massive.", Kurumu said with a slight worry to her voice, as he stepped forward.

"I know...", Abyssion said with an not entirely sane grin, "She should have summoned more.", holding his katana extended to his side as he charge forward, a crimson red aura surrounding his weapon causing it to resemble a giant longsword.

The rest looked on in awe as Abyssion took out the giant plant monster while sending Ruby crashing into the ground with a single swing, causing a giant explosion to occur.

But as the dust settles, Ruby is nowhere to be found.

* * *

As the sun began to rise, the Newspaper Club and Abyssion where standing at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to take them back to Yokai Academy.

"... Why couldn't we help her... If only I had been a little stronger.", Tsukune muttered.

"Strength hadn't anything to do with it. Being alone for so long must have done something with her psyche... You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved.", Abyssion said, trying to comfort the students, "All I know is that we have to try, sometimes that is all you can do."

It was then that Ms Nekonome arrive, a bunch of fish in her bag as she realized it was time to go back already. "Oh, who is this handsome man?", she asked skipping over to Abyssion.

"Abyssion Kiryuin, I am Tsuki's uncle.", the older man explained, "I ran into your students and we were just talking."

It was then that the bus arrived to take them back to school. After saying goodbye to the man who had helped them, who himself wished them a good remaining shool year, they boarded the bus.

"Say hi to aunt Rei for me.", Tsukiyomi said before boarding himself.

"Wait, aunt Rei?... Is he married?", Ms Nekonome asked as the bus began to drive away while the others waved at the man.

"Yes, he is.", he black haired young man answered making Kurumu and Ms Nekonome's head drop in disappointment.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Super Newspaper Club

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **yoshistar11: Yeah, I was watching that movie while writing that chapter.**

 **Do you know any other anthropomorphic black hedgehogs with red quills? (Also the person Mizore was reminded of was Tsukiyomi (because of his black hair and red lock.)**

 **Glad you liked the references I made.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

It was the end of Summer Vacation and all the students of Yokai Academy were returning. As usual Tsukiyomi, Tsukune and Moka were walking towards Yokai Academy's main building, chatting over the fun summer they had together.

"Let's go to the beach next year as well. With everybody.", Moka said with a smile, already looking forward to next year.

"Yeah, though I doubt we are gonna top what happened this year.", Tsukiyomi said, hands in his pockets.

"Why wait for next year? Let's do something fun this winter break as well.", Tsukune said, "What about we go skiing. I went with my family a few years back."

"Sounds cool... No pun intended.", Tsukiyomi added, "But can I go snowboarding. I went skiing once, but I liked snowboarding better."

"Of course you have to pick something just a little cooler than us.", Tsukune said teasingly.

"I would say something more edgier.", Moka teased her friend as well, "Because you wear all black and red, and your a bit of an Edge Lord."

"Oh, shut up Sparklepire.", Tsukiyomi said, crossing his arms.

At this Moka's eyes went wide, "That's our word.", Moka said, sounding genuinely angry at the tall black haired young man, "You can't use that word. Only we can use that word!"

Tsukiyomi and Tsukune exchanged surprised looks as the pinknette start to scold him further, "It's just hurtful...", Moka said, hiding her face in her hands from them and it sounded like she was beginning to cry.

"Look... Moka. S-sorry, I didn't know Sparkle... I mean the S-word, is offensive to vampires.", he began but was interrupted when the pinknette quickly looked at him having faked her crying and was now laughing loudly.

"Y-You should see the looks on your face!", she laughed, now real tears of laughter in her eyes.

"The only reason I am not slapping you upside the head is because your so adorable.", the black haired youth said with a slight smile.

* * *

Later that morning, the News club has printed up their new edition, including their adventure at Witch Hill; this edition also contained the fashion tips by Kurumu herself, though the two guys found this less then interesting.

"The styles she listed went out of fashion years ago.", Tsukune whispered to his black haired friend.

"Years? They were out of fashion when my mom went to high school.", Tsukiyomi whispered back, the two sharing a chuckle just as Mizore arrived with a new stack of papers.

"Good morning, Mizore.", the black haired teen said, as he handed out a papers to three girls in their year, all three where fawning over him.

"So, Tsuki, what are you doing after class?", one of the girls asked, who seemed uninterested in the paper.

Before he could answer, three girls instantly rush up to Tsukiyomi and begin violating his personal space. "Uh... I am going to eat ramen with Mizore...", he said.

"It's, like, so funny that you're always eating ramen!", one of them said, "Like before the summer, you were always eating it during lunch, or like when you were studying."

"...What's funny about that?", he asked surprised, "I just like the taste of it."

"It means that you're totally cool.", one of them said.

"Right...", Tsukiyomi said, drawing out the 'i', "Look, can you get out of the way, please? Your holding up the line."

"Hey, hey, you don't have a girlfriend, right?", another one of them said, "We're, like, totally looking for guys to be with right now."

The three girls sneak glances at Mizore while they fawn over Tsukiyomi, for some reason, Mizore sense hostility from them.

"...Just go already, please.", Tsukiyomi said to them, "If you want to talk with me, let's find some other time to do it.", as the three girls left, Mizore felt that their combined power of the glares she was receiving from them could burned her skin away.

As the girls left, and Tsukiyomi and Mizore continued to hand out newspapers, he seemed to be relieved to be rid of the three girls.

"What's the matter?", Mizore asked, her hand in the front of her sweater.

"Oh, it's nothing...", he said, but under her gaze he relented, "Fine, those girls were just annoying. With those weird questions of theirs."

"Don't you want a girlfriend?", Mizore asked.

"Now you are going to start asking me about that, too?", he said, slightly annoyed, "I guess, maybe? If it's the right girl... Maybe a girl like you." he added with a chuckle.

But his laughing stopped when he feeling a large set breast press against his chest, "I could be convinced to be your girl.", she said, slightly leaning up against him, "Just call me your 'Snow Bunny' and I am yours.", she couldn't help but smirk at seeing the blush on his pale cheeks.

"B-But Mizore... You can't be my Snow Bunny.", Tsukiyomi said, much to her disappointment, but then she felt his free hand cup her chin and lift it up, "Because you are already my Snow Angel."

"Tsuki...", she whispered, leaning closer to them.

"Mizore...", he whispered back, leaning closer to her as well.

"Hey! You two!"

They turned around to see that is was Kurumu, who stepped between them, "Stop eye fucking each other and start handing out the newspapers!", she ordered them, before going back doing that herself.

"Your really worked up over this.", Mizore noted.

"That because it was put together by me and Tsuki!", the blue haired succubus said.

"It was?", Tsukiyomi asked, only remembering that he fell asleep. He then noticed that further down the school gates, to see three girls handing out newspapers of their own.

"What the hell are they doing!?", Kurumu asked.

"Handing out a newspaper.", Tsukiyomi said as the blue haired girl angrily walked over to them.

Kurumu yells at them, wondering what they are doing, but the three girls assure her that they are an official club.

"They are speaking the truth.", a new voice said as the gathered students parted.

A girl with dark purplish hair stepped forward, "My name is Keito, and I am the Super Newspaper Club president."

"What is a Super Newspaper Club?", Tsukune asked.

"Sounds a bit made up.", Tsukiyomi added.

"We are a officially recognized club.", Keito said, showing off the approval paper, "Well the articles in your little paper are so boring, that we decided to introduce our own brand of journalism. In no time your little paper will be forgotten."

"Like hell it will.", Kurumu protested, but Tsukiyomi held her back.

"Take it easy.", he muttered to her before addressing the president of the Super Newspaper Club, "It was Keito, right?"

"That's right.", Keito said back smugly, "And you must be Tsukiyomi Ryu, you have gained quite the reputation of a slacker with a talent for violence."

"Well I admit my talent for violence is probably on a super high school level.", he said, sounding rather friendly, "I once tried out for Hope's Peak High, but they told me they couldn't market violence. Show them the end of my Scissor Blade, I did."

"Your... amusing for a slacker.", Keito admitted with a grin.

"Glad you think so, but what I wanted to warn you, Keito. In a battle between your Super Newspaper Club and the Newspaper Club, you will lose.", he said, surprising the girl as he pointed at her, "You might not know this about me, but I win all contest!"

* * *

The next day, Tsukiyomi arrived early at the Newspaper Club, and once he entered the club room, he saw Kurumu and Yukari dressing up in very sexy maid outfits.

"Morning, Tsuki!", Kurumu said cheerfully.

He looked from the Sucubus to the witch twice before speaking up, "Is this for my benefit? Because I am benefiting."

"Kurumu... I feel kinda embarrassed...", Yukari said to the older girl.

"We need to wear it for the sake of the club!", Kurumu said, "Just until we have convince the droolers... I mean readers."

"I hate Tuesdays...", Yukari sighed.

"Weird, I hate Mondays.", Tsukiyomi said, just as Tsukune, Moka and Mizore arrive with Gin.

"While I like what I see...", Gin said, sounding serious for once, "But this is one we have to lose. Nothing good can come from taking these guys on.",

"Explain yourself.", Tsukiyomi said, turning to look at him, "What can a bunch of bimbo's do?"

"I am not worried about those bimbo's, I am more worried about the people behind them.", Gin explained, "And that would be the Security Committee."

"The who?", Mizore asked.

"Well in a nutshell they are a more violent version of a discipline committee.", Gin continued to explain, "They are all about fighting first and asking questions later. They claim they are keeping the peace but student police would be a better name for them."

"But we haven't done anything wrong.", Moka pondered, "Why us Gin?"

"What always happens, when they got a taste of power they started to become more corrupt. The Committee is just a sham now and they use force to take whatever they want.", Gin said, "As for why they are targeting us? I guess the Yokai Gazette's popularity has become a thorn in their side, which is why they created a rival club."

"We are not going to debate this anymore.", Gin said standing up, "Burn these papers and let us not speak of this again." he then leaves the club room in silence.

"What should we do now?", Moka asked weakly.

"I am going to make a phone call.", Tsukiyomi said, standing up himself, "My parents have experience taking on a student council.", with that he left.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tsukiyomi walks into the main building of Yokai Academy, when he got to one of the payphones, he picked it up, sliding a coin in before dialing his home number.

After a few seconds of waiting, he heard someone pick up the phone on the other side and a male voice spoke up, "Ryu residents."

"Hey, dad. It's me.", Tsukiyomi said with a smile, happy to hear his father's voice after such a long time.

"Hey Tsuki. How is everything going at Yokai Academy?", his dad asked.

"Oh, everything is fine... But uhm... I need your advice.", he began.

"Ah, I see.", his father said, "Well you see, Tsuki. When you are of your age, and when you think of a pretty girl, its normal to feel those kind of feelings."

"Dad! I know about that stuff!", Tsukiyomi interrupted his dad, "I just want to know how you and mom took on the student council?"

"Why?", he asked.

"No, reason... Just asking.", the son said casually.

"Tsukiyomi Ryu.", his father said sternly.

"We have a corrupt Student Police, and I need advice on to take them down, okay?", he admitted, he could imagine how his dad was giving him that stern look.

"Now don't you feel better?", his dad said, "As how we took the student council down... Well it was your mom mostly."

"What did she do?", he asked.

"Beat the crap out of them.", his dad told him, just as a loud scream was heard from outside, "The was that?"

"Nothing, I got to go.", Tsukiyomi said, "Give my love to mom."

"I will.", his dad said, "You know you can always transfer to Karakura High."

"Never.", the son said, "She still goes there.", and after promising to stay safe, he hung up and rushed outside.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Gamble

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Shadow Shocker: So that's what the reference was from.**

 **Yeah, but there actually is a story reason for the large RWBY reference (my RWBY: Heroes story and this one take place in the same Verse).**

 **As for the name of the story, Tsukiyomi translates to Moon Reader and because this story is kinda a sequel to Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites, it follows some sort of theme naming.**

 **It's what most complainers do, they can only shit on other peoples story, but can't put forward their own so they hide behind anonymity.**

 **Phantom Symbiote: Happy to hear it.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

The newspaper Club sans Tsukiyomi stood outside by the burner. Moka and Yukari went back to the club to get the last of the papers while Tsukune and Kurumu stayed behind.

"It's alright, Kurumu.", Tsukune said as he tried to console Kurumu about burning the papers.

"No, it is not!", the blunette said, picking up a stack of papers, "We should hand them out!"

"But Gine said...", Tsukune mumbled.

"Who cares what that pervert said!?", Kurumu said, nearly tearing up, "We put so much work in them..."

"Its about something more than just the work you put into these articles right?", Tsukune asked, noticing one of the articles was co-written by Tsukiyomi and Kurumu.

She gave a soft nod, "They are precious to me...", Kurumu muttered, as tears began to drop on the paper, "Because I made them with Tsuki."

"Please, don't cry. Lets go hand them out.", he continued, picking up the stacks of papers.

But just then the trio from the Super Newspaper Club arrive and say their Mistress will deliver divine punishment upon them for not burning the papers.

"And who is this mistress?", Tsukune asked just as a thick thread made of spider web pulled the papers away from him.

Turning around they saw Keito standing on a spider-web, "Those papers weight almost nothing. They must be light on content.", she said arrogantly, before sliding down to the ground using a thick thread, "Good job keeping an eye on those losers."

"Why did you had them watch us!? Why are you trying to run our newspaper club into the ground?", Kurumu demanded to know.

"Aren't you full of questions. I guess Gin Moroka didn't tell you everything.", Keito told her, "But it doesn't matter, your paper is done."

"No, it's not! Give them back right now!", Kurumu demanded.

"What did you just say?", the spider-girl asked, visibly irritated.

"Are you deaf? Give them back!", the blue haired succubus demanded.

"Who exactly do you think your talking to, you peon!?", Keito shouted, throwing the stack of newspapers into the incinerator, "Trash burns nicely, doesn't it?"

"Those are our papers!", Kurumu said, rushing to the burner, but Keito's minions keep her from getting to them by holding her back.

"Don't worry, Kurumu! I get them out!", Tsukune said as he tried to help but he was quickly caught in Keito's silk and hung above them.

Keito discards her school uniform, revealing the a black one while revealing her true form as six spider like legs came from her chest.

"That's your true identity? You are wearing their uniform!", Kurumu said, trying to get out of the minions tight grip.

"Well, well, it seems one thing your good at is digging up information, Mrs. Reporter.", Keito said.

"Um, yeah, that is what a reporter does.", Tsukune pointed out as he hung above them, "What's with that armband?"

"That is the Security Committee's bage of honor, our oath to keep justice and peace at this school.", Keito continued.

"Your justice and peace is a load of bullshit!", Kurumu said, beginning to struggle more, "You are all a bunch of low-lives and thugs!"

Keito began to laugh loudly, before trapping Kurumu in a large web and held in place by the three minions, now revealed to be insect monsters.

"You need an attitude adjustment. Just like I did with them.", Keito said, as she began to strike a pose, before jumping to the top of the web, and began to crawl down to Kurumu, "They each where members of clubs who defied the will of the Security Committee, but they were turned into my faithful minions by my venom and soon you will be one too."

As Keito prepares to inject venom into Kurumu, a swing of red strikes cut the web to pieces, making Kurumu fall to the ground.

She let out a loud yell before she felt herself being caught by a strong arm. Opening her purple eyes, she saw that it was Tsukiyomi who had caught her.

"Hello there.", he said with a smirk directed at Keito before turning his attention to Tsukune above him, "Hey, buddy! How is it hanging?"

"That's not funny, Tsuki!", Tsukune said back, "What took you so long!?"

"Was on the phone with my dad, just a few minutes ago. I was asking about how he and mom took down the Student Council during their time.., Tsukiyomi explained, "Although it feels a lot longer than just a few minutes..."

"Tsukiyomi Ryu.", Keito growled as she softly landed on her feet using her web, as he placed Kurumu back on her feet, "Don't you know its an obligation to wear the Yokai School Uniform. Wearing anything else during school time is against school rules!"

Keito shoots a few globs of webbing at Tsukiyomi, but he blocks them with his Scissor Blade. She reels Tsukiyomi in with a string of web, and delivers a combo of blows with her fist and her spider-legs that initially take Tsukiyomi off guard before he counter attacks, landing a series of strikes, cutting off one of her spider-legs before knocking her several feet away.

"Keito, I never knew you were a Spider-Man man.", Tsukiyomi said, charging forward engaging Keito in close combat. Swirling around her, blocking her attempted strikes against his torso, "I am more of a Batman fan myself."

Tsukiyomi kicks Keito to the ground, which she bounces off before he lands on Keito with the full weight of his body before leaping off her, as he was about to join Kurumu in her fight against Keito's minions.

With a pained growl, Keito recovers and begins shooting globs of webbing like a machine gun at Tsukiyomi forcing him to spin his Scissor Blade around like a helicopter blade. Keito is forced to relent her assault to evade shards of ice hailing down at her from above.

"Mizore!", Tsukiyomi said, looking into the direction of the trees, where on a top branch of a tree was the snow girl standing.

"Come on, Tsuki.", she said, a faint blush on her cheeks, "I thought you would call me your Snow Angel."

"You want a fight! You can have one!", Keito shouted, trying to web Mizore, but the Snow Fairy easily evaded it.

"Oh, I am not the one you will be fighting.", she said just as the skies turn blood red.

Looking behind him, Tsukiyomi saw that Moka and Yukari had arrived, and that Tsukune had managed to remove her Rosario, and the silver haired Moka was now striding towards him.

"Glad to see you finally show up.", Tsukiyomi said to the vampire as she came to a stop next to him.

"Someone had to come and save your ass from Spider-Man.", Moka aloofly replied.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Batgirl.", he responded to her, when Keito let out a high pitched screech.

"You lost me my pray, fucktard! You think your hot shit, but compare to Kuyo, you are nothing!", Keito shouted, shooting out another string of web, catching Mako's arm.

"And?", Moka asked.

"And I will prove how weak you Newspaper Club members really are!", Keito shouted, attempting to pull Moka towards her, but she proves to be far weaker than the vampire.

"Oh, really?", Moka asked as she began to pull the Jorogumo towards her, as she begin to sing eerily, "The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout. Down came Moka's feet and kicked the spider down!" she followed this up by suddenly giving a hard tuck, before kicking Keito to the ground with a powerful kick.

"Out came Tsuki's Scissor Blade, and the itsy bitsy spider never climbed again!", Tsukiyomi added, striking them hard enough to send them far away into the forest.

* * *

After Inner Moka seals herself, the Newspaper Club looks on the half burned paper in Kurumu's hand.

"I have made a decision.", Tsukune said suddenly.

"You finally decided what you wanted for diner?", Yukari asked.

"No! It goes against what Gine wants us to do, but as the newspaper club, its our duty.", Tsukune continued, "We have to expose the Security Committee."

"It goes without saying that I am with you.", Tsukiyomi said, and the two males gave each other a fist bump.

"Who else is going to save my neck?", the brunette smiled.

"Silver haired Moka.", Mizore pointed out.

* * *

The next day, Tsukune, Tsukiyomi, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore were sitting in their homeroom class. Tsukune is tired from a lack of sleep due to dedication to their cause of exposing he committee as he watched Mizore sitting backwards in her chair talking to Tsukiyomi.

"... And that is the gist of it.", Mizore finished explaining how she had stalked The Fan Club Collection into being eye witnesses for them.

"That's amazing, Mizore.", Tsukiyomi said, impressed, "You forced those perverts of that Collection into cooperating with us by merely stalking them into submission."

"Tsuki... I thought you would call me your Snow Angel.", she mumbled, looking down to the floor.

She let out a surprised gasp when she felt a hand cup her chin, she looked up to see into the yellow eyes of her crush, who was leaning over his own desk,

"Then see this as a small reward.", he said before leaning in and whispering into her ear, "My Snow Angel."

A warm shiver went through her body as he let go of her face, Mizore turned away from him to hide the blush on her pale cheeks, "Oh, I loved that.", she said with a contend smile.

Class had resumed as when the door slid open and a big group of Security Committee members entered the classroom. The entire class went silent, as tension filled the air as their leader came to a stop at Tsukiyomi's desk, who was leaning back into his chair and soundly asleep.

"Your Tsukiyomi Ryu, right?", the leader said.

With a loud snort, Tsukiyomi woke up, sitting straight up, "I am awake! I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes.", he exclaimed. He just noticed the tense atmosphere in the classroom, "Who the fuck are you?", he directed towards the Security Committee leader.

"I am Kuyo, leader of the Security Committee.", Kuyo told him.

"Oh really?, Tsukiyomi interrupted him, "You knwo, you sound a lot like Beerus from Dragon Ball."

"Funny. Very funny.", Kuyo told him, "And you, Tsukiyomi Ryu, are under arrest for attacking Security Committee member Keito."

"That bitch attacked and tried to brainwash my friend into becoming one of her minions.", Tsukiyomi said, standing up but two Security Committee quickly stood by his side, trying to detain him, "It was all self-defense."

"Tsukune Ano.", Kuyo continued, turning to the student who was sitting behind the accused, "You are being taking in for questioning as well."

"On what charges!?", Tsukiyomi said.

"On the suspicion of being a human.", Kuyo told them, a loud shocked gasp went through the classroom.

Tsukiyomi's yellow eyes went wide as they met Moka's green once. Both knew what the other was thinking at this very moment what the other was thinking, how did they found out about Tsukune being a human.

"That is ridicules!", Kurumu said, coming to her friends defense, "Human's can't even enter Yokai Academy."

"She is right.", Moka said, standing up as well.

"It seems the Security Committee is getting desperate with these wild accusations.", Mizore added.

"Silence!", Kuyo said, "Considering the circumstances, you three could be just as guilty as well. Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Mizore Shirayuki, pack your things, your coming as well."

* * *

In the shrine that serves as the Committee's headquarters, Tsukiyomi was sitting on a chair as Kuyo was interrogating him. His black jacket was draped over the chair.

"I call bullshit on your claim that Tsukune Ano is a human.", Tsukiyomi said, his arms crossed.

"Yes, you claimed that. Loyal to your friend to the bitter end.", Kuyo said as he was reading from Tsukiyomi's student file, "What I don't under about you, Tsukiyomi Ryu, is why are you siding with the Newspaper Club. With your fighting prowess you would be a perfect fit for the Security Committee."

"Me join the Security Committee?", Tsukiyomi said amused, "I have to admit, your uniforms are pretty damn stylish."

"Indeed they are.", Kuyo agreed with a chuckle, overlooking his own uniform, "So I take it you are interested? As a member of the Security Committee you get to eat good food, drink all you want, fight anyone you like and you get one of the stylish uniforms of course. All you have to do, is agree to confess to Tsukune Ano being a human."

The black haired young man tapped the chin with his index finger, going over the offer in her mind.

* * *

"No doubt about it, that bloke smelled like a human, alright."

"Tsukune? As far as athletes go, he is the worst one I have ever seen, and I have to admit, he is such a weakling it would make sense if he is a human."

"Mr. Ano? Yeah, he smelled delicious, he smelled just like a human would."

Tsukune was being shown recordings of Saizo, Mr. Kotsubo, Ms. Ririko and several other students giving confirmation of him being a human. He was then shown where his friends are: Kurumu and Mizore are being questioned, but remain adamant Tsukune is not a human because.

Tsukune is then shown Moka, who is pointed out as evidence of him being human as Vampires love human blood and she only drinks his. But Moka defends Tsukune, saying his blood is just delicious, saying it didn't mean he was human.

However, her interrogator grows tired of her refusal to out Tsukune and threatens her with pure water if she doesn't cooperate. He then begins flicking water on her as torture in order to get her to confess.

"You bastard! Let my friends go.", Tsukune angrily demanded.

"There is no need. We had an interesting confession.", Kuyo said as he stepped into the room.

With a snap of his finger, the illusion was dispelled, revealing that the newspaper club's members were all in the main hall of the shrine. "Now tell them, Ryu.", Kuyo said.

Everyone turned their attention to Tsukiyomi, who had his hands placed in heavy iron chains. "Everyone... I, Tsukiyomi Ryu... Am a human.", he said, his head down.

"No! Tsuki!", Tsukune began, but he was held back by Security Committee.

"It's alright, Tsukune. The jig is up...", he simply said, as he was about to be led away, "Just delete my web browser history."

"Are you all crazy! Tsukiyomi isn't a human!", a panicked Mizore began, but she too was being held back, tears beginning to form in her blue eyes, "He has preformed feats no human would be capable..."

"Enough!", Kuyo demanded, throwing Tsukiyomi's coat to Tsukune, "Take them outside, as we prepare Mr. Ryu for his punishment."

The remaining members of the Newspaper Club were led outside as the Security Committee leader continued, "Which is death."

"No! Tsukiyomi!", Tsukune shouted, holding back tears as his friend was saving his hide yet again, only this time with his life.

* * *

Some time later at the Newspaper Club room, where they found Yukari and Gin waiting for them. After explaining what had happened, Gin slammed his fist against the blackboard, "Damn it! I tried to warn you guys!, "he said, "I told you not to mess with them..."

"They would have beaten a confession out of one of them anyway... Tsuki took the fall so Tsukune wouldn't have too...", Yukari said, sadness dripping through the tone of her voice.

"It's all my fault...", Tsukune thought to himself, still holding on to his friends coat as Kuyo's voice could be heard over the school speakers.

"Attention students from Yokai Academy. From this moment forward, we shall proceed with the public execution of Tsukiyomi Ryu, the human who infiltrated our school. The execution will take place at exectly 4:44 PM. Students one and all, remember this human's final hour. Remember how he met his doom."

"They are going to kill him! We have to do something!", Tsukune said to the Newspaper Club members, "He always helped us out, now its our turn!"

But silence filled the room, as none of them were sure how to stop the Security Committee from killing their friend. It wasn't until a male voice from an unexpected place came, that they regained some shred of hope.

"Don't lose your way, guys. I got a plan."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Life Fibers

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Heeded Shadow: Happy to hear you liked it, I was actually planning something like this when I started writing this story, and I hope I can keep you and my other readers entertained.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

The members of the Newspaper Club looked around surprised, looking around for the source of the new voice.

"Where did?...", Tsukune said, until he felt something move in his hands.

"Down here, you idiots.", the club looked down to see that the voice came from the thing Tsukune was holding in his hands, "Greetings.", Tsukiyomi's jacket said.

"Holy shit!", Tsukune exclaimed as everyone was startled by the sudden appearance of a talking jacket, "You can talk!?"

"Of course I can! Why shouldn't I be able to talk?", the jacket said, using his sleeves to climb on the table.

"W-who... what are you!?", Kurumu said gesturing to the jacket.

"My name is Senketsu.", the jacket introduced himself, "And I am a school uniform created from Life Fibers."

"Life Fibers?", Moka said thoughtfully, tapping a finger on her chin.

"You know what it is talking about?", Yukari said.

"I have read about them a few years ago.", Moka explained, trying to remember the details, "They were a parasitic alien race, who had tempered with the human race since the beginning of time."

"That's sort of true.", Senketsu said, "Where did you read that?"

"In a book about the papers and discoveries from Professor Isshin Matoi.", Moka said, if she remembered correctly, turning to the jacket, "Do you know of him?"

"I think I should, he was the one who created me.", Senketsu said, "He was also Tsukiyomi's maternal grandfather." much to the surprise of the others.

"So... Tsuki... Is a human?", Mizore said to the jacket.

"I wouldn't say he is fully human... But he is not a full monster either.", Senketsu said, crossing its sleeves as if it where arms, "I think you should ask him yourself after we rescue him."

The group went quite for a moment, not sure if they could go up against the entire Safety Committee without their strongest Paper Cub member. Senketsu look around them, seeing the doubt in their eyes.

"Senketsu?"

It was Tsukune who spoke up, "Tsuki is in this mess because of me... I want to help, but I don't know how...", he said, looking from the jacket to the ground, before remembering something, "I got an idea! He showed me something in his room should get if he was unable to fight!"

"Then you will need to get it.", Mizore said, standing next to Tsukune, "I will buy you as much time as I can."

"That's implying that you are going alone.", Moka said, just as determent as her other friends.

"Yeah, Tsuki owns us a explanation.", Yukari added, raising her staff, "He has been our friend through thick and thin."

"I don't care if he is a human or not, Tsuki is our friend!", Kurumu said clenching a fist, "And he has to answer why he didn't trust us."

Senketsu let out a slight chuckle, happy to see that Tsuki had gained such loyal friends, "Then we are set. This is going to be a though battle.", he said as the others nodded.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Tsukiyomi was hung from a cross a sign reading _'I am a Human'_ as the gathered students cheered for his death.

"He is the enemy of all monsters!"

"Put that filthy human to death already!"

Hearing their roars, Tsukiyomi let out a chuckle, something Kuyo noticed, "Have you gone insane?"

"Oh no. I am just thinking how I am going to destroy your entire Security Committee.", he said smugly as he hanged there.

"You think your pathetic friends from the newspaper club will come to rescue you?", Kuyo said, turning from him to the onlooking crowd, "Now who is ready to see this human burn!?" he addressed the crowd.

Tsukiyomi said nothing as he noticed a raven flying overhead. A smirk appeared on his face as an magic explosion followed.

Kuyo used his arm to shield him from the blow and once the light had died down, he saw that Tsukiyomi had gotten off his cross and had already knocked down Deshiko Deshi who had held onto his Scissor Blade.

"Took you long enough.", Tsukiyomi said, as the raven landed next to him, transforming back into Ruby.

"Well it was one big gamble you took, but it is going to pay off.", Ruby said, raising her new wand.

"Have you been keeping an eye on me and my friends?", Tsukiyomi said.

"I have, as a favor for your uncle, Abyssion. N-Not because I like him or anything!", Ruby said, he noticed a faint blush on the witch as she charged at the oncoming Security committee.

With a smirk turned from her to the leader of the Security Committee, turning serious as he held a two handed grip on his weapon. "You still have some fight left in you. We both know how this must end. Are you ready?"

"Oh, I am ready.", Tsukiyomi said, taking his opening stance, "Question is... Are you?", he charged at Kuyo, who began to blast him with flames.

Sliding under the blast, Tsukiyomi continued his stride towards him, readying his blade to strike him down as Kuyo charged another attack.

* * *

The rest of the newspaper club had arrived, surprised to see that Tsukiyomi was already free, his white dress shirt ripped open to reveal his chest and was clashing with Kuyo in the air, before they were attacked by Kuyo's inner circle, each on taking on their monster form, a bipedal cerberus, a jiang-shi, and a metal golem.

Evading the initial assault, Yukari pummels the jiang-shi with her trademark attack, summoning washtubs.

Mizore cast a wall of ice, but the golem smash through it with a powerful swing from his arm, giving Moka an opening to kick him straight through a conjured wall of ice.

The crowd of gathered students are left amazed by this as they are actually beating the Security Committee.

Meanwhile on the stage, it had been set ablaze by missed and deflected attack, trapping Tsukiyomi and Kuyo in a ring of fire.

Upon seeing the fight the newspaper club was putting up, Kuyo growled, "Useless peons...", he evaded another sword strike from Tsukiyomi, before blasting the youth back with an extra strong fire blast, "I am going to make them suffer, Tsukiyomi Ryu. Imagine the fate that awaits my enemies when I would gladly sacrifice each and every of my own men.", he began to charge another attack in the palm of his hands.

"And I would gladly give my life for every one of my friends.", Tsukiyomi said, charging forward just as Kuyo unleashed a powerful stream of orange flames. Much to the fire users surprise, his opponent strike straight to the flames followed by a sharp pain in his shoulder.

Kuyo roared in rage as the Scissor Blade was stuck in his shoulder, crimson red blood staining his uniform.

Tsukune came just running, carrying Senketsu and the box from Tsukiyomi's room, just to see Kuyo punch his hand through Tsukiyomi's exposed chest a silence fell over the battlefield as members of the newspaper club look on in shock.

"It's over.", Kuyo taunted, a deranged smirk on his face, as he ripped Tsukiyomi's heart from his chest, "It took some time, but the execution is finally carried out... What the hell!?", he looked at the still beating heart, under the blood it appeared to be made out of some sort of red glowing fibers.

Taking the opening he got from the surprised Kuyo, Tsukiyomi kicked him back, making him drop his heart, "Surprised? You shouldn't be.", he said as the strings made out of similair fibers pulled the heart back into his chest, and once it reenters his body, the wound closed up until there was no trace left of ever being breached.

"Tsuki!"

Turning around, he saw that it was Tsukune, who came running over to him. Jumping through the flames, he met his friend half way. "Glad you could make it.", Tsukiyomi said, glad to see his friend is okay, "Thank you for bringing me my jacket, it was getting chilly."

"Yeah, he knows, Tsuki. They all know.", Senketsu told him, as he jumped from Tsukune's arms to his partner's.

"Great... I guess you must have a lot of questions.", Tsukiyomi said, putting Senketsu back on, just as with a roar, a pillar of flames erupted from behind them, as Kuyo reappeared in some sort of four legged fox demon, "But those will have to wait!", as he accepted the box.

"He's so powerful... Are you going to fight him alone?", Tsukune said as his friend took out a red fingerless left handed glove.

"I am not only going to fight him.", Tsukiyomi said, putting the glove on, holding on to some sort of swift on the upper side of it, "I am going to beat him. Ready Senketsu?"

"You know it, Tsukiyomi. I am made for this!", Senketsu answered.

"Time to show some skin!", he shouted as he pulled on the switch, making a bright orange flame-like aura surrounded Tsukiyomi just as Kuyo launched an attack against all newspaper club members, sending spiral of flames towards them.

"Life Fiber Synchronized, Kamui Senketsu!", Tsukiyomi's voice echoed through the grounds of Yokai Academy.

The spirals of flames were deflected by a streak of black and red, blasting it away. Mizore had just defeated the golem, but it left her open for the spiral attack, being unable to evade it or get to a safe spot,

But before it could hurt the snow fairy, the black streak pulled her with it. She felt two strong arms hold on to her as she could see the flame spiral crash into the spot she had stood mere seconds ago.

"You alright, my snow angel?"

Looking up she saw that it had been Tsukiyomi who had brought her to safety. The newspaper club came running over to them.

"Tsuki!", Moka shouted, but they came to a stop when they saw his appearance.

Tsukiyomi's black hair had become even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones. His clothing also had undergo a significant change in appearance. His 'eyes' extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Tsukiyomi's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes.

The top section of the armor covers Tsukiyomi's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper chest, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on the upper back.

The top armor piece is connected to his lower undercoat by three red strings, leaving everything between the underside of his chest and her waist exposed. His legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

"Hey girls...", he said, noticing the stares he was getting, some of them even covered their eyes with embarrassment, "What?"

"Tsuki, I know you are manly but do you really need to show off in front of us?", Mizore said with a blush as her savior put her down.

"If it means protecting my friends, I would throw away all my clothes, my pride and bare it all for the world to see!", Tsukiyomi said, turning to see that Kuyo had landed, having taking on his true monster form.

In contrast to the base-line or human form, this form combines aspects of both. This form has a streamlined, muscular upper torso, which matches their human form, albeit with fox ears, while the lower torso is that of their standard form, which is now placed for optimum, bipedal movement.

"Please tell me he isn't going like, 'this isn't even my final form'.", Tsukiyomi said, adding the last part with a mock royal tone, as he called his Scissor Blade to his hand as Kuyo drew his own katana.

"We need to get some reinforcement.", Yukari said but her transformed friend laughed at this.

"Don't need it.", Tsukiyomi said, in a blur of speed he charged at Kuyo, their blades clashed, the colliding force creating a shock-wave that shattered the glass of the school.

"Tell me something, Yoko.", Tsukiyomi said, as the two were pulled in a blade-lock, "Do you bleed?", before the Yoko broke it off.

Kuyo attacked with a vicious overhand, but Tsukiyomi countered before he unleashed a flurry of attacks. Kuyo attempted to rally, trying to work a way around Tsukiyomi's defense, though the young man easily held off his attacks and kicked him soundly in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Kuyo managed to recover and land on the side of the school, he looked up to see Tsukiyomi following him.

 _"His level of power... It's incredible. No mere human nor ordinary monster could have that kind of power!"_ , the Yoko thought as Tsukiyomi reached him, their blades clashing again, fighting along the side of Yokai Academy and through the school itself.

The two fighters battled until they arrived on the roof. Here, Kuyo attempted to seize the advantage, he unleashed a wave of blue fire from his fists, which Tsukiyomi countered with a stream of red energy of his own.

The clashing energies combined, creating a dripping magma effect before it exploded, creating a blast that threw the two combatants apart, sending them crashing towards the ground.

Kuyo recovered as he looked around for his opponent among the debris. It was with shock when high above him, he saw Tsukiyomi floating using wings made out of black paper. It was then, for the first time in his life, that the Yoko felt fear.

"Y-you think a wings will scare me?", Kuyo said, trying to keep up his smug demeanor.

"I'm gonna crush them.", Tsukiyomi said, as he floated high above the school, "I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm gonna take all the lofty crap you spout about how humans and Yokai can't co-exist, and crush every last one of them." before diving down, his sword at the ready

"T-This outrage will not stand!", Kuyo said, charging upwards in in a spiral of flames, "I preserve the order and peace at this academy! You think you can take me out with your ridicules stripper outfit!?"

The the opposing forces collided once again, another shock wave shattering the remaining glass in the school windows as each battled for control.

"You never answered my question, Kuyo.", Tsukiyomi said, breaking off the blade-lock and with a single swing of his weapon send his opponent flying, "Do. You. Bleed!?" before kicking Kuyo hard in the face, drawing blood from his nose.

Attempting to regain the offensive, Kuyo attacked, only to be driven back by Tsukiyomi's relentless assault easily fended off his blows, "To borrow a catchphrase of a friend of mine.", Tsukiyomi said, "Time to learn your place!" before knocking Kuyo aside with a heavy backhand, sending the Yoko straight into Yokai Academy's main building, shattering it around him.

* * *

Some time later, the newspaper club where back into the club room, each sitting at their usual place but this time, Senketsu was sitting on the table next to his partner.

"I heard your homeroom teacher, Miss Nekonome, said that all the charges against you being a human were dropt.", the jacket said, crossing his sleeves, "It seems your gamble to get Tsukune cleared payed off."

"That's good, then it was all worth it.", Tsukiyomi said, turning from his jacket to the others, "I guess you guys have questions... and I owe you a few answers."

"Alright... Let's begin with...", Kurumu began before suddenly shouting, "What the hell are you and that freaky talking jacket of yours!?"

"Okay, where to begin?... About twenty-two years ago, the planet was in danger of being taken over by parasitic alien beings called Life Fibers.", Tsukiyomi began to explain, "My maternal grandmother was using them, being something like a mother to the Life Fibers. She attempted to infuse my aunt with them, but it failed. She tried to fuse them with my mother when she was just a new born."

"That's horrible...", Moka commented.

"Yeah... But my grandmother thought she had died so my maternal grandfather, Isshin Matoi, took her away with him.", he continued, "My grandfather, found a way to fight back against them, he put all his research into this uniform as well as a set of Scissor Blades capable to destroy Life Fibers for good."

"Eventually, my mother found the uniform and named it Senketsu. And after some fierce battles, my mother, father, aunt and uncles managed to defeat my grandmother and save the planet.", he concluded, "So you could say... I am some sort of Life Fiber Hybrid."

A tense silence filled the room as Tsukiyomi looked over his friends, each seeming to be in deep contemplation what he had told them. Even Senketsu seemed to be a bit nervous at waiting for their reaction.

Suddenly, each and everyone burst out into laughter, surprising the two.

"Is that all? I thought you were something way worse!", Kurumu said, holding her stomach, "Like some sort of being from another dimension."

"Something like Cthulhu?", Senketsu.

"Yea, something like that!", Yukari added.

"That would be his paternal grandfather.", the jacket said, much to the others surprise, "Just kidding! Tsuki's grandfather wasn't some Lovecraftian horror!"

Tsukiyomi didn't listen to the argument the others got into with his favorite jacket. A warmth was spreading through him that had nothing to do with the sunlight shining in through the window behind him.

* * *

A few days later, Tsukiyomi was leaning against one of the trees near the cliff of Yokai Academy, overlooking the red ocean below.

A tight obstruction in Tsukiyomi's chest seemed to be dissolving. He knew that his friends were more shocked than they had let on, but the mere fact that they would still sit at the same table as him and not shrinking from him as though he were contaminated or dangerous, was worth more than he could ever tell them.

He tilted his head to the side, "You can come out, I know your there, Mizore.", he said and indeed, his favorite snow fairy appeared from behind another tree, "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just going over in my head about you, Senketsu and Life Fibers.", she said, standing next to him, "And I think I understand why you never showed us what was under your charming exterior."

"Maybe I just didn't want to bore you with personal details.", Tsukiyomi said gently, crossing his arms.

And the two began to pass the time with talk, mostly about simple things as the sunlight showering down on their faces.

Maybe he just finally got the nerve or maybe it was something else, but Tsukiyomi, leaned slightly down and presses his mouth onto hers, surprising the both of them.

Realizing she wasn't kissing back, he panicked and began to pull away. "S-sorry...", he muttered at her shocked expression which melted into a wide smile and she grabbed his collar, pulling him back so she could reconnect their lips.

Their mouths moved in sync, Mizore took advantage of this slipped her tongue past his unsuspecting lips, but he soon returned it, each exploring the wet cavern that was the other's mouth.

They would have stood their for who knows how long, if it hadn't been for their need of air.

"H-How cliche is this?", Mizore mumbled softly, her pale cheeks becoming a rosy color.

"So... Mizore Shirayuki...", Tsukiyomi began, his own face felt like it was on fire, "Would you... like to be my girl?"

"Tsukiyomi Ryu, I believe that is a redundant question at this point.", Mizore said with a wide smile.

"Well then...", he said softly as they embraced one another, "Here's hoping for the best, right?"

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you like my work be sure to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **PS: If you want to read more about Tsukiyomi's parents, you can read 'Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites'.**


	15. Chapter 15: A New School Year

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **girani 4: Well... yeah... Was something wrong with the chapter?**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

It was the end of vacation, the day students would resume their education, but one in particular was still fast asleep, despise that he had to catch the bus. Tsukiyomi was fast asleep, snoring slightly until someone knocked on his door. Letting out a groan, he rolled over to his other side.

"Glad somethings never change...", Senketsu said, dropping from his coat hanger and crawling over the floor to open the door.

In the door frame stood a woman of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. From her stomach, it was clear that she was carrying a child inside of her.

"Morning Senketsu.", Tsukiyomi's mom said when the Kamui opened the door.

"Morning Ryuko.", the uniform said, hopping aside and the two looked at the sleeping form of Tsukiyomi.

She let out a deep sigh, reaching behind her to take out the miniaturized Scissor blade, growing it to its normal size and with a single stroke of it, Tsukiyomi was launched into the air, cutting his blanket up.

"Are you awake?", she said as her son was laying face-first on the ground.

"I am now...", he groaned, sitting up to see his mother shrinking the Scissor and placing it in her holster, "You really need to teach me that trick..."

"Maybe when you can finally wake up on your own.", his mom said, "Or were you talking with your girlfriend all night?"

"W-what? I don't have a...", Tsukiyomi began, but going from the amused look from his mothers face, he knew she knew, "Senketsu told you didn't he?"

"Oh, yes he did.", his mom said with a smile, "My little boy is growing up... Now get ready you have a bus to catch."

She then turned and closed the door behind her, leaving Tsukiyomi and Senketsu along. The young man glared at his uniform before shouting, "Traitor!"

* * *

"Don't forget to visit during your vacation.", his mom said half hour later, when Tsukiyomi stood at the front door with his duffel bag, and his now shrunken Scissor Blade, "And bring your girlfriend along."

"Yeah, yeah... And keep me updated on my future little brother.", he said, giving one last goodbye before heading for the bus stop.

He was barley out of the street when he suddenly heard, "Oh, Tsukiyomiiiiii!".

On reflex, he stepped aside to see a girl with a blonde bowl cut and tanned skin, wearing a white uniform land on her face. "Oh, why did you dodge me like that?"

"Because that's what you do when a crazy person attacks you, Keiko.", Tsukiyomi said, helping the girl up, "Good morning to you too."

The girl then walked with Tsukiyomi to the bus stop, enjoying a soda as they waited for the bus. "So its been a year since you started attending Yokai Academy.", Keiko said, sitting on a bench at the busstop, "Your used to it yet?"

"It's got its up's and down's, and a few weirdo's.", Tsukiyomi said, looking at the cars passing by, "But it's never a dull moment at Yokai, and I wouldn't want to go to school anywhere else..."

It was then that the bus to Yokai Academy pull up, "Well that's my ride. See ya, Keiko.", he said, standing up and slinging his duffelbag over his shoulder.

"Oh say hi to aunt Mako and uncle Ira for me.", he said hanging from the window as the bus began to drive.

Relaxing back in the seat, he put his clip-on earphone on as his music began to play, droning out the sound of the bus and he slowly fell asleep.

It felt as if he had just fallen asleep for a few seconds when he was shaken awake.

"Hey, Tsuki, it's time to wake up.",

Opening one eye, Tsukiyomi smiled when he saw that it was Tsukune who had woken him up.

"Tsukune!", Tsukiyomi said with a happy grin, pulling his friend into a bear hug, lifting him off the ground, "How have you been little buddy!"

"I am fine, Tsuki.", the brunette struggled to say.

Once put back on his feet, the two young men walked out of the bus and now stood at the bus stop overlooking the blood red sea below.

"So how have you been?", Tsukune said as they began to head towards Yokai Academy, "Did you talk with Mizore over the vacation?"

"No, I have had no contact with her.", the blackette said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So how are you Senketsu?", he said, looking at the eyes of the uniform.

"I have been fine, thanks for asking, Tsukune.", the uniform said, "Are you two looking forward to be able to visit Yokai Village?"

The two youth exchanged questioning looks, before looking at the uniform for an explanation. "When your a second year at Yokai Academy, you are allowed to visit the nearby village on the weekend.", Senketsu explained, "Miss Nekonome explained that during the end of year speech."

"Oh, t-that's good.", Tsukune said, "Anyway, it would allow us to go places."

"Yeah, Yokai Academy is great and all, but there isn't really a place you would go for a date on campus.", Tsukiyomi said when suddenly, Tsukune was hit straight in the head by someone driving a bicycle, sending them both crashing into the ground.

"Tsukune? Tsukune? You alright?", Tsukiyomi asked but Tsukune muttered something about Moka, "Yeah, your going to be fine."

"Hey!"

Turning around they saw that a girl with green eyes, flaming orange hair, and fair skin was yelling at them angrily.

She keeps her hair tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows. She wears a sailor suit with a red and white top and the yellow Yokai Academy yellow skirt. She yelled some more at them before she angrily walked away from them.

"So yeah, that happened.", Senketsu said.

"Did that girl look familiar to any of you?", Tsukiyomi said, helping his friend back on his feet.

"Moka?", Senketsu said before they continued on their way, "I wonder how the girls are doing?"

* * *

Upon arriving at the entrance of the main school building, where upon the shock of the two teens and the coat, they finds Yukari and Kurumu at the school gate, being worshiped and grabbed by the freshman girls.

"What do you think you're doing!?", Tsukune yelled, quite disturbed by this visual, "You're all girls!"

Yukari takes notice of Tsukune and rushes over to him, "Nothing can keep you from me, Tsukune!", she said, latching onto Tsukune.

"Tsuki!", Kurumu shouted, rushing towards him, "Didn't forget about me, did you!"

But she was interrupted when a kunai made of ice flies into Kurumu's sock, pinning her to the ground.

Looking over to a nearby tree the kunai flew from, Tsukiyomi smiled as he saw Mizore hiding behind it.

The snow girl walked out from behind it, locking her arms around Tsukiyomi, "It'll be a cold day in hell before I let you sink your claws into my Moon.", she said.

"It's already the first fight of the school year.", Yukari said cheering them on.

However, before a battle could truly begin, it as interrupted by the arrival of Moka.

"Stop it! This is not the right way to star off the school year!", Moka told them.

"Hi Moka.", Senketsu said.

"Oh, hai Senketsu.", Mokra said back, waving at the uniform.

Before they could talk more, the freshman girls take notice of her and tell Moka of how the heard about her and the other girls in the Newspaper Club. The girls start fawning over and touch Moka in some very unladylike spots, making her very uncomfortable.

They run off with Moka, much to her horror.

"So yeah, that happened.", Senketsu said, as the newspaper club looked at an angered Kurumu.

"The hell is with those freshmen?", the Succubus said, "They go from drooling over me to going gaga all over Moka."

"Where we as bad last year?", Tsukune said, but the others assured him that they weren't.

* * *

After bringing their bags to their dorm rooms, Tsuki's room being once again located next to Tsukune's. The Newspaper Club members were now sitting in their homeroom, watching Kurumu express her joy at them being in the same class again as they waited for their homeroom teacher.

"And this year I am in the same class as well.", Yukari pointed out, just as the door slid open and their homeroom teacher walked in.

"Hello class!", Ms Nekonome said, being their homeroom teacher once again, "Welcome back students, let's hope this year will be as great as last year, right class?"

"I hope not.", Tsukiyomi whispered, "I almost got burned alive at a cross for my best friend."

"Really appreciate it.", Tsukune whispered behind him, "I still own you one.

* * *

After homeroom, the group went to check on their shoe lockers.

"Hey, Tsuki, where's your Scissor Blade suitcase?", Kurumu said.

"At home.", Tsukiyomi said with a grin, reaching to a holster at his side, removing what appeared to be a miniature version of his trademark weapon. Spinning it around on his index finger, it grew to full size as he held it in a reverse grip, "Pretty cool, huh? My mom explained me this trick just before vacation ended."

"Very cool my Moon.", Mizore said, putting a hand on her locker, "Can I talk with you about something later...", she opened her shoe locker to find letters pouring out of them.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari checked their own shoe lockers, which also contained a pile of letters.

"Think they have been written by the freshmen girls?", Tsukune said, as they watched pick one of them up, opening it and read the letter out loud.

 _Greetings Ms Mizore,_

 _You and I have a great deal in common, in other words I am a stalker too._

 _How about we both spy on each other from a distance sometimes?_

 _Stalk you later._

She crumbled up the later and threw it over her shoulder, "I have no need for a stalker.", she said, looking at her boyfriend, "Because I already have my Tsukiyomi."

"You got that right, my Snow Angel.", he said with a grin, putting an arm around her.

"I love it when you say that.", she said with a blush.

Moka picks up a bat shaped letter, and she began to read it out loud as well.

 _To my dearest and most beloved Moka Akashiya,_

 _There is not a day goes by where your not in my thoughts or the center of my attention. And now at long last, I finally get the chance to meet you in person. I am bursting with excitment at the thought of it._

 _And at the Welcoming Ceremony for Freshmen, I am going to rush to your side and end your life._

"Say what!?", Tsukiyomi, Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore exclaimed in schock.

"I-Its going to be alright Moka.", Tsukune said, placing a hand on the worried Moka, "Its probably just a prank."

"I know, but I am still worried.", Moka mumbled.

"Didn't thought I would have to kick someones ass this early in the school year...", Tsukiyomi said, cracking his knuckles, "If one of those freshmen so much as hurt a single pink hair on Moka's hair, I will do the same thing I did to Kuyo."

"Yes. Please. Do.", Mizore said, remembering how her boyfriend in Senketsu looked when he took on the former leader of the Security Committee.

* * *

That night, Tsukiyomi was looking out the window, worried about the death threat his friend had gotten.

He was brought out of his pondering when he heard a knock on the door, taking a hold of his Scissor Blade, he slowly walked towards the door, opening it slightly to see Mizore standing there.

"Evening, Tsuki.", she said, "Are you busy?"

"Oh, hey.", he said, stepping aside to let her in, "I was just doing the usual brooding before I go to bed."

She let out a low whistle, "I look watching you brood.", she said as she sat down on the usual spot as he looked for something to drink.

Putting two bottle's of water down, he sat down next to her, "What was it you wanted to talk about?", he asked, remembering her mentioning that, but they didn't had time to talk when Moka had continued to gain death threats from her stalker.

"Yeah, I wanted to request something of you.", Mizore said, leaning closer to him, "I was wondering if it was okay... I-If I sometimes sleep with you in your room?"

Tsukiyomi's yellow eyes widen upon hearing this, "Y-You want to sleep with me?... I-I mean yeah sure, you can stay whenever you want.", he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I do sleep in a futon, so I hope that's okay with you."

"Its no problem, I sleep on a futon as well.", she said, a slight blush on her face, "I am fine with anything, as long as your laying in it with me."

* * *

Tsukiyomi had changed into his sleeping wear, consisting of a black t-shirt and his grey sweat pants, walking back into his room to find Mizore, wearing a lavender pajama waiting for him.

"Something wrong?", she asked when she noticed the blush on his face.

"Well a beautiful girl in her pyjama's is sitting in my room.", Tsukiyomi pointed out much to her amusement, before the two slid under the covers of the futon.

To her pleasant surprise, Tsukiyomi wraps his arms around her, and holds her tight, pressing his chest against his back. "Your so warm.", Mizore mumbled with a blush.

"I-If that's bad then...", he began but Mizore held a grip on them, making him know that she was okay with it. Resting his chin on the top of her head, "Your hair smells so clear and fresh."

"Your hair smells like coconut's.", she said, the same scent could be smelled from the pillow, "Say Tsuki, that red streak in your hair, do you dyed it red? I noticed when you transformed that the back of your hair became red."

"It runs in the family.", he said, "My mom has it too.", he began to slip into the sweet embrace of sleep.

It felt as if he had only had five seconds of sleep when a frantic knocks were heard on the door. Against his will, he let go of Mizore who was also woken up by the knocks.

"Who is it?", he said sleepily through the door.

"It's me, Tsuki, please let me in.", the scared voice of Moka said through the door.

Opening it, he saw indeed a terrified Moka, wearing a green pajamas's, standing in the hallway. "Moka's, what's wrong?", he said, stepping quickly aside as his friend came into his room.

"I-It's that stalker, he has been keep sending me letters ever since I got back to my room. One every ten minutes.", Moka said, being nearly brought to tears by fear.

"It's ridicules.", Mizore said, surprising the vampire, "Who would be so fixated on killing Moka?"

"Mizore!? What are you...", Moka said surprised, but quickly realizing what they might have been doing, "Oh, sorry I shouldn't have bothered you two... I will just leave you two..."

But before she could leave, Mizore had stood up and walked towards her friend, "You came here for Tsuki to protect you, right?", she asked, the pinkette nodded, "Then can stay here, right Tsuki?"

"Of course, and if the stalker comes here and I will introduce him or her to my Scissor Blade.", Tsukiyomi said, walking over to his closet to get a extra sleeping bag, "You two take the Futon, I sleep here. Senketsu, can you keep an eye open tonight?"

"Of course.", the uniform said, hanging from his coat hanger on the closet door.

"But don't you need any sleep, Senketsu?", Moka said guilty, as she laid down in the futon with Mizore.

"I am a jacket, I don't sleep.", Senketsu told her.

Turning off the light, Moka told them, "I am so sorry to burden you all with my problem."

"It's no problem, Moka.", Tsukiyomi said through the dark, "But why come to me? Why not go to Tsukune?"

"I... I don't want him to worry about me.", Moka admitted.

"I think you should tell him, he cares about you Moka.", Mizore said, "I think in the same way as I care about Tsuki."

"You think?", Tsukiyomi said, dryly.

"I have seen him look at you when he thinks nobody else is looking.", Senketsu said, "Then he get's embarrassed and pretends he does something else."

This was something for Moka to ponder, as the three fell asleep.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **On a small note, did you know that the Tsuki part in Tsukiyomi's name can either mean Moon or Monthly, depending on the kanji used to write it?**

 **Anyways Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you like my work be sure to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Vampire Sister

**Greetings, monster's and humans from across the Verse, and welcome to chapter 16 of Rosario Vampire: Moon Reader. Sorry for the delay, I have been a bit distracted with other stories.**

 **Now on to the review.**

 **girani4: Oh I see. It was a different, wasn't it. Well, a love for cooking isn't something new to a lead protagonist in a Skyguy story written story. As for the "I like watching you brood" part. Brooding: 'Engaged in or showing deep thought about something that makes one sad, angry, or worried.', though Mizore just likes watching Tsuki.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

During the morning, an hour before the assembly, the Newspaper Club had gathered on the roof to discuss the plan.

"Moka's stalker said he or she would strike at the assembly, so this is what we are going to do.", Tsukiyomi said, leaning against the railing, "Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore are going to stay close to Moka, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Tsukune, you are going to stay close to her."

Tsukune gave a nod, "So that if you can't step in, I can release Inner Moka, right?", he said.

"Exactly.", he nodded, before turning to Moka, "But don't worry, the moment the stalker shows their face, me and Senketsu will be there."

"It's a relief your all willing to look after me. Thank you everyone.", Moka said, deeply appreciating what her friends where doing for her.

"I just have one question.", Mizore said, raising her hand, "How big is the chance of Tsuki transforming?"

"I would like to know as well.", Kurumu said, with a bit of a blush, "For uh, reason to keep Moka safe."

The two girls got perverted grins on their blushing faces when they remembered the stripperiffic outfit Senketsu can become on Tsukiyomi.

"Very big, I guess.", Mizore said, cupping her face as lewd images of her and transformed Tsukiyomi played in her head. "Oh before I forget, I caught a glimp of the stalker last night."

"Why didn't you tell us that already!?", Tsukune said surprised, "What do they look like?"

"Because Kurumu and I were fetishing my boyfriend.", the snow fairy said simply, "Anyways, the stalker is a she, and she has bright orange hair."

Tsukune and Tsukiyomi looked at each other, before turning back to Mizore, "When did you saw her?", the black haired young man asked.

"I spotted her when we walked out of the dorm.", Mizore explained.

"That does match the description of the girl I saw peeking into your room last night.", Senketsu agreed.

"Why didn't you tell us!?", Tsukiyomi shouted to his coat.

"I was about to tell you but...", Senketsu said.

They would never know why the Kamui didn't told them as a sudden ruckus was heard coming from the auditorium.

* * *

The newspaper club just came inside to see a cyclops and a Frankenstein monster attacking a girl with orange hair. They try catching her, claiming to be A Class monsters, earning mockery in return for their boasting.

The Newspaper Club enters the auditorium and learn from Ms Nekonome what happened, they each realize this Freshman is the same that had been stalking Moka and sending death threat's to her.

"Nice to see that Tsukune isn't attacked for once.", Senketsu said dryly.

"But as always, I will have to put a stop to it.", Tsukiyomi said, flexing his arm, "...I do it so often, it's like its my job or something.", before he placed his hands in his pockets walking towards the commotion.

His white sneaker's sounding off the floor, "You two are pathetic.", he said walking towards them.

"Who, what's this crazy edge lord?", one of the first year delinquents said.

"The edge lord who only needs one strike.", Tsukiyomi said, brandishing his Scissor Blade, "To finish this fight."

The wooden floor gave away as Tsukiyomi charged forward, red energy forming around his blade, which fired at the two with a single swing. The two were pulled towards the sky by it, where high above the auditorium the red energy released a massive explosion.

"That power."

"Such strength."

"Those hot yellow eyes."

"He's a total stud muffin!"

It seemed the Freshmen girls were quite taken by Tsukiyomi, who looked around for the orange haired girl but she was nowhere in the crowd. Fortunately for him, he spotted the same kneesocks fleeing through a hole in the wall.

Without waiting for his friends, Tsukiyomi went out of the hole spotting the girl running up ahead as the two delinquents fell through the roof into the auditorium.

* * *

Rushing after her, the orange haired girl spotted him following after her. This set of a chase through the school, she attempted to lose him by throwing things in his way but Tsukiyomi easily evaded them.

Until finally, the chase came to a stop on the roof.

"Your a persistent one, aren't you edge lord?", the orange haired girl said, turning around to face him.

"Is that a new insult you freshies came up with?", Tuskiyomi said, holding his Scissor Blade to his side, "Because it's not a good one."

"Oh, the pretty boy does has a sense of humor.", she said, before jumping up and delivering a kick which was, blocked with his weapon. The impact of the kick sending him flying through multiple walls, before coming to a stop against a wall with a blackboard, which gave away on impact.

"Whoa...", Tsukiyomi said surprised, picking himself up, "I actually felt that."

"That aura, that strength.", Senketsu said, realizing where he had felt that before, "Tsuki, she is een S-class monster, a vampire."

But this only got a smirk on his face, "Then I won't have to feel sorry for using this.", Tsukiyomi said, raising his gloved fist, as a flash of light enveloped his body, "Life Fiber Synchronized, Kamui Senketsu!"

The moment he had transformed, the orange haired girl let out a scream. "What's with that outfit!?", she shouted, her face becoming nearly as red as her hair, "A Vegas stripper would call that excessive!"

"You can call this my Monster form.", Tsukiyomi said, crossing his arms, "With it I am even beyond S-class."

"W-Whatever! That man whore outfit won't help you.", the girl said, charging at him, proceeding to kick him.

Much to her surprise, he caught her feet with his bare hand. "I would take off all of my clothes and go butt naked into battle to protect my friends!", he said, letting her feet go, before with the same hand, sending her flying over the school and crashing on the grounds below.

Recovering quickly, she noticed that Tsukiyomi was standing over her. "This is what happens when you threaten to kill my friends.", Tsukiyomi said.

"What is this freak?", the girl thought, who to her credit, quickly jumped back to her feet, dishing out a flurry of kicks.

To her anger, Tsukiyomi effortlessly evaded her attacks. She mixed it up by trying to kick him from the side, but he catch it, and turning around on his heel, he fling her through the air.

Tsukiyomi appeared behind her, sending her crashing into the ground with the blunt side of his Scissor Blade.

The orange haired girl rose from the rubble to see Tsukiyomi landing on one knee. "Is that the best you can do?", he asked mockingly.

"How long do you think you can keep up that smugness!?", she shouted, summoning a massive hammer of her own, slamming it down on top of Tsukiyomi, who seemed to have taken the full blow of the attack, and in the dust, he is nowhere to be seen.

The orange haired girl chuckles for a moment, before her hammer began to resist. Her eyes widen when from the dust, Tsukiyomi appeared, blocking her attack with a single-handed block.

Pushing the hammer up, Tsukiyomi flourished his Scissor Blade, sending the hammer flying into a nearby window into a classroom.

The girl looked surprised for a moment, before suddenly being punched by Tsukiyomi, pushing her back on the defensive. She charged at him, but as her fist connected with his body, he disappeared only to reappear behind and with a spinning kick, she was send her back into the auditorium.

Pinning her to the ground with his black heel on her chest, Tsukiyomi pinned her to the ground.

"Give up, vampire.", Tsukiyomi told her, "Your outclassed.

"N-Never! I will never give up fighting!", the girl demanded to know as she struggled to get free, but the feet wouldn't butch, "What are you? Are you some sort of god!?"

"Your not the first to ask me that.", Tsukiyomi told her, noticing the group of girls dropping to the floor with bleeding noses, "I am disappointed in you girls! Aren't you suppose to be sixteen or something? Never have seen a half naked man before?"

"Tsuki!", Yukari said.

"Did you transform for my benefit?", Kurumu asked smirking, "Because I am benefiting."

But Tsukiyomi didn't listen to her, he was focused on the stunned and terrified expression Moka had on her face, something that wasn't lost on Tsukune either.

"Moka, you alright?", Tsukune asked, gripping her shoulder.

"That girl...", she whispered with wide green eyes, "Kokoa what are you doing here?"

"You know this girl?", Tsukiyomi asked, looking from Moka to the girl now named Kokoa.

"She is Moka's younger sister.", a new voice said.

It was Ruby, wearing a blue formal wear, including a blue skirt.

"What is Ruby doing here", Tsukune asked.

"Fuck if I know.", Tsukiyomi said, with a shrug, before turning back to Kokoa, "Why do you want to kill Moka?"

"I wanted to get rid of the lame ass Moka that is parading around as my sister.", Kokoa said in anger, glaring at the pink haired vampire, "She is nothing like the sister I knew!"

Knowing what she wanted, Tsukune reached for Moka's rosario, unleashing her Inner self.

"Big sister!", Kokoa shouted happily, immediately, rushing towards her sister when Tsukiyomi finally let her go.

Before the younger sister could hug her, Moka kicked her against the chin, sending her flying. But instead of a expression of pain, the younger vampire had a smile of pure bliss on her face.

"I am sorry Kokoa.", Moka spoke as her sister landed on the ground, "The sister you knew isn't here anymore. She is gone forever and it's time you got used to it."

She turned away from her sister, walking over to her friends. Stopping for a moment to look at the transformed Tsukiyomi.

"That still looks well on you, Tsuki.", she complimented him, nodding approvingly, "I bet you can grate cheese on those abs."

"Yeah, but the smell tends to linger something awful.", Tsukiyomi admitted, before transforming Senketsu back into his normal school uniform. Just as Tsukune placed the rosario back on Moka, transforming herself back to her Outer self.

The newspaper club left as Kokoa looks on. "Hey Edge Lord!", she shouted, making Tsukiyomi stop in his tracks, turning to face her.

"You might have made my sister soft, but I am not fooled!", she said, standing up and pointing a finger at him, "I will do whatever it takes, become as strong as I need to be to defeat you! Tsukiyomi Ryu! Consider yourself to be my rival!"

But all Tsukiyomi could do was smile, "I am looking forward to our next fight.", he said, giving her a thumbs up, before he and his friends continued to walk away.

* * *

Over at an unknown location, a wall full of screens, showing multiple angles of Yokai Academy. One screen in particular focused on the six newspaper club members.

"You wear that outdated fashion so well. You are even more interesting their your parents.", the person said, sitting in a throne like chair, viewing the screens. She couldn't help but smile at this, "Events are moving faster than I anticipated. Let us proceed to the next stage. I will be looking forward to meeting you in person. My little moon reader."

* * *

 **And there ya go, another chapter hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

 **If you enjoy my work, don't forget to leave a review and for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope you see you ladies and gent's, next time.**


End file.
